Historia de una Hada
by Animem4ker
Summary: Porque Navi dejo a Link....porque lo abandono sin decir motivo alguno...NAvi ahora esta arrepentida y esta dispuesta a regresar con Link
1. Por qué lo abandone

** Nuevamente, prometi algo y aquí lo traigo…un fic de Navi y Link :P solo diré lo siguiente: que lo disfruten XD**

**¿Por qué lo abandone? **

Siete años han pasado desde que Ganondorf intento tomar Hyrule, son pocos los que recuerdan este suceso tal cual paso, de la noche a la mañana apareció la historia del "Héroe del Tiempo" en todo Hyrule de cómo un niño criado en los bosques Kokiris se enfrento a la encarnación de el mal y la venció, un niño sin hada, nunca se dijo en la historia el nombre de aquel chico…solo se le nombraba como "El Héroe del Tiempo"

Debe ser un sensación bastante curiosa el crecer, luego regresar a ser un niño y luego crecer de nuevo, Link dedico buena parte de su "re-niñez y adolescencia" buscando a una amiga muy especial que lo acompaño durante su viaje inicial…el porque lo abandono…nunca lo supo…la extraño desde el primer momento y emprendió una búsqueda incesante en busca de su amiga Navi…paso cuatro años buscándola, se encaminaba a donde el viento lo llevara, en busca de su amiga…aun que fue poco el tiempo que paso con ella, se genero un gran vinculo entre el y ella, por más que busco…nunca la encontró, no le quedo más que regresar a Hyrule donde fue recibido por sus amigos y desde entonces se quedo viviendo en el Rancho Lon Lon, y en ocasiones…realizaba tareas que le manda la princesa Zelda.

Un alma, no…un Hada vagaba por los bosque de Termia, viajando para no ser encontrada, han pasado poco más de siete años desde que su dueño, el Gran Árbol Deku murió, no a echo más que viajar a través de las distintas regiones de aquel mundo-¿Por qué…porque me aleje de el?-su pensamiento era siempre de preguntas, fácilmente pudo haber terminado con su sufrimiento hace mucho, pero no quiso, no…no podía, algo se lo impedía…y ella sabia que era lo que le impedía…pero se negaba aceptarlo-Quiero volver…realmente quiero-después de tanto tiempo acompañándolo, después de haberlo ayudado, se creó un vinculo más halla de la amistad…en el Bosque Kokiri, cada vez que nace un Kokiri, nace un Hada que se convierte algo similar a su madre, a su familia, básicamente, el Hada y el Kokiri son uno, pero el caso de Navy y Link es distinto…Link no es un Kokiri, ni Navi su Hada por nacimiento, así que…es posible que despertase un sentimiento así en aquella Hada, que se despertarse un deseo…que no se despierte en ninguna otra "Hada Guardiana"

Por más que lo desee…es imposible…eh estado torturándome por más de siete años-que tan doloroso seria desear algo…a alguien…tenerlo tan cerca…y saber que es algo nunca resultara, algo que jamás se podría dar…que opción tomarían…quedarse…y sufrir en silencio…o huir e intentar olvidar…por desgracia para Navi…se le es imposible olvidar…la ultima opción…terminar con su sufrimiento de manera permanente…es una opción que había tomado en cuenta en más de una ocasión…pero jamás pudo realizarla, por más de siete años ha estado sufriendo…la solución, simple…regresar y borrón y cuenta nueva, pero para Navi…no era tan fácil regresar…simplemente no podía.

En medio de la quietud de la noche, en aquel bosque, se oye lo que parecía ser un grito de una voz familiar para Navi-pero que…acaso-el tono de aquella voz era chillona y parecía provenir de una anciana, Navi busca para verificar con sus propios ojos, a medida que se acerca al origen de aquel grito aparecía sonidos similares a aullidos-no puede ser una de ellas…si Link…-Navi busca hasta que encuentra a Koume, una de las hermanas Twinrova, siendo perseguida por un grupo de lobos-¡Ayuda, que alguien me quite a estas alimañas de encima!-gritaba desesperada Koume, Navi no podía creer a quien veía, ella misma la había visto morir, Koume no tenia su escoba, quizás por eso no podía volar o realizar hechizos para deshacerse de ese grupo de Lobos, lo único que la protegía era la llama que tenia por cabello, Navi la sigue hasta que los lobos la acorralan-¡Por favor, Hermana, alguien que me ayude!-Navi suspira y por más que le incomodaba la decisión que estaba tomando…se decide ayudarla.

Los lobos se acercan cada vez más, Navi desciende entre el líder y Koume creando un gran destello de luz blanca, encegueciendo a los lobos y a Koume, con el destello aparece un potente rugido, cuando Koume abre sus ojos, ve el cuerpo de Volvagia, el Dragón de Fuego rodeándola y la cabeza de este mirando fijamente al líder de aquella camada de lobos, un segundo rugido y todos los lobos se dispersan rápidamente, cuando estos se van, un ultimo destello hace que Navi se convierta de nuevo en ella misma.

Valla…no sabia que las hadas podían generar ilusiones a semejante escala-comenta Koume al ver a Navi, esta se voltea y se dirige a Koume-después de la pelea que diste hace tiempo…¿y no te puedes defender de un pequeño grupo de lobos?-Koume se pone pensativa al oir aquel comentario, pero rápidamente le llega a su memoria los sucesos de los que Navi hablaba-Ya veo…así que tu eres el Hada perdida de el Joven Link…interesante-¿Hada perdida…de que hablas?-pregunta Navi intrigada al oir aquellas palabras-es una historia algo larga…te la puedo contar después…por ahora…¿podrías ayudarme a recuperar mi escoba…?-pregunta Koume poniendo una cara de "inocente" si Koume fuese una joven, y no la vieja bruja que es…la expresión le hubiera quedado…-te ayudo…con tal que no vuelvas a ponerme esa cara…

Navi ayuda a Koume a recuperar su escoba y al hacerlo, esta le da una lección a los lobos, una vez que esta recupera su escoba Navi le exige que le explique lo que había comentado antes con "El Hada perdida del joven Link" Koume responde que le explicara SOLO si ella le dice después porque lo abandono y que le explicaría en su tienda, Navi realmente no tenia ganas de seguir a Koume…pero la curiosidad la invadía y quizás…hablar con alguien después de siete años acerca de el tema…ayudaría a apagar un poco su sufrimiento.

Cuando llegan a la tienda de las hermanas Twinrova, Koume primero que nada le explica el porque de el motivo de la visita, antes de que Kotake hablase, Koume la jala de la oreja y le habla en susurros al oído, algo que no le daba buena pinta a Navi, aun así ella se queda, se sienta en el mostrador y empieza a escuchar la historia de Link en Termia y lo que había tenido que enfrentar en este lugar cuando inicio su búsqueda por Navi, Navi estaba sin palabras para describir lo que Link hizo en tan solo "tres días" después de que las hermanas Twinrova terminaron de contar su historia se acercaron tanto a Navi que casi la tocaban con sus largas narices, ambas en coro preguntaron-¿Ahora dinos…porque dejaste a Link?-Navi primero que nada pidió que le dieran espacio, luego se volvió a sentar bien, suspiro y su respuesta en una sola palabra…la palabra que las hermanas se imaginaban-…lo amo…-Navi iba a explicar el motivo de haberlo dejado en detalle pero las hermanas se adelantaron-tal cual creías hermana…-comento Kotake, Navi se extraño al oir el comentario y ver que ambas se ponían pensativas, los grandes ojos de Koume se calvan fijamente en Navi y esta comenta-no eres ni la primera…ni la ultima Hada que se enamora de un Hylian…o alguna persona distinta a tu raza…-Kotake continua-Desde que pudimos regresar a este mundo…dejamos de ser tan malas…y nos dedicamos a ayudar con nuestras pociones…mi hermana quiere agradecerte por lo que has hecho por ella…pero es algo arriesgado.

Agradecerme, arriesgado…¡¿de que hablan, explíquenme por favor?!-pregunta total intrigada Navi, las hermanas le cuentan hacer de un hechizo muy viejo y su propósito, en el pasado, las Hadas eran una verdadera molestia para aquellos que usaban los poderes oscuros…así que se busco la forma de deshacerse de ellas, un hechicero creo un hechizo con el poder de convertir a un Hada en CUALQUIER raza que ella eligiese al coste de dos simples pago…su voz…jamás revelar su verdadera identidad al menos que sean descubiertas….y de cargar un cuchillo que solo ella podría tocar, ver y este solo la lastimaría a ella, sin importar la raza que eligiese, las Hadas que se convirtieron por medio de este hechizo no soportaban más de una semana sin su voz y terminaban suicidándose, las hermanas sabían como realizar este hechizo, y querían recompensar a Navi dándole una oportunidad que jamás volvería a tener en su vida…la oportunidad de regresar con Link Y TRATAR…de conseguir su corazón.

¿Quieren decir que…?-podemos convertirte en un Hylian y regresarte a Hyrule…y te estamos advirtiendo de lo que sucederá si te conviertes en un Hylian…-Navi pide un momento para pensar y las hermanas no le ven problema, Navi se da cuenta que dejaría de ser un Hada independiente, que fácilmente puede sobrevivir a convertirse en una Hylian…que en caso de no ganarse el corazón de Link…seria algo "difícil" sobrevivir…y aun más tomando en cuenta que seria muda…pero eso no le importaba a Navi, si podía tener una oportunidad de estar al lado de Link…¡la iba a tomar!

Navi acepta y pide ser transformada en Hylian, las hermanas le dicen a Navi que deberá esperar para el día siguiente…y esperar que llegue la media noche…ya que a esta hora es que se puede realizar el hechizo.

Cerca la media noche, las hermanas ya tenían preparado frente a su tienda, en el suela algo similar a un sello, con escritura Gerudo, estas le piden a Navi que se posicione en el centro y esta lo hace, al entrar…el seño empieza a brillar y un intenso dolor empieza a recorrer el pequeño cuerpo de Navi, las hermanas montadas en sus escobas, recitaban el hechizo en su lengua, el dolor se volvía cada vez más intenso hasta que con el final del hechizo Navi colapsa…lanza una mira al cielo nocturno y ve como este se torna en blanco…y luego lentamente a negro…

**Seré breve y directo…si les gusto…háganmelo saber :P nos vemos en el siguiente cap, hasta entonces…cya :D**


	2. De regrese en Hyrule

**Cap dos de este fic, disfrutenlo ;P**

**De regreso en Hyrule**

¿Hum…donde estoy…que paso…?-Navi estaba en lo que parecía ser un sueño, no podía ver nada…todo era negro perpetuo y nada más-¿Qué es esto?-Navi, lo ultimo que recordaba era un intenso dolor cuando las hermanas Twinrova empezaron a realizar su hechizo, y después oscuridad total pero…aunque era incapaz de ver algo…podía escuchar a su alrededor, desde que entro en ese sueño…empezó a escuchar lo siguiente, primero escuchaba la lluvia caer, después escuchaba como se acercaba algo parecían los cascos de una caballo, sintió que estos se detuvieron y que su jinete lo desmonto, supo que había sido levantada…de donde sea que se encontraba y había sido trasladada a algún otro sitio por aquella persona, Navi no distinguía muchas palabras en ese "sueño" pero si escucho varios tonos de voz de los cuales todos les eran muy familiares, en medio de aquella oscuridad, se pudo ver una luz, sus ojos se abrían muy levemente.

¡Mira!-exclama una voz femenina y joven, luego una voz masculina y también joven pregunta-¿te encuentras bien?-Navi vio siluetas borrosas de las personas que la sostenían antes de caer inconciente otra vez.

Navi empieza a despertarse, aun que sus ojos están cerrados es obvio que su cuerpo ya no es el de un Hada, se siente INCREIBLEMENTE PESADA, siente que esta acostada en algo suave y cómodo y que algo cubre su cuerpo hasta el cuello, Navi aun con sus ojos cerrados se sienta y se lleva la mano a la cabeza, cuando abre su boca no escucha ninguna palabra, en ese momento lentamente abre sus ojos, ve que estaba acostada en una cama, quita su mano de su cabeza y la pone ambas frente suyo para contemplarlas, su color de piel es claro, también contempla su cabello que cae, es muy suave al tacto y de color dorado, mira su vestimenta y nota que tiene una bata para dormir blanca, luego busca en el cuarto en el que se encontraba, a su lado una silla donde había ropa bien acomodad-quizás esa era su ropa-toda de cuero y de color marrón, una ventana detrás suyo, un escritorio, un closet, entre otros componentes que adornan un cuarto, entre ello lo que Navi estaba buscando, un espejo, Navi quita el cobertor de la cama, se levanta y se posiciona frente al espejo.

No lo puedo creer…-era el pensamiento de Navi al verse en el espejo, su altura era alrededor de un metro sesenta, de piel clara, facciones muy de rostro, un cuerpo realmente hermoso y ojos de colora azul zafiro y un color de caballo castaño claro-esta…soy yo…-Navi empieza a inspeccionar su cuerpo y al hacerlo, encuentra lo que las hermanas le había dicho que tenia que llevar…en la parte de atrás de su cintura, Navi una pequeña daga, de el largo suficiente como para alcázar el corazón de una persona y atravesarlo por completo, la cual atravesaba la bata que vestía, su mango de color negro con un rubí en el extremo de este y la funda de color marrón, no se atreve a sacarla.

Me pregunto… ¿donde estoy?-Navi se asoma por la venta y se sorprende de el lugar en el que esta-no puede ser…estoy en el Lon Lon Ranch-era de noche, y todo estaba muy calmado, una sonrisa se marca en el rostro de Navi al darse cuenta que a Regresado a Hyrule-pero…¿como llegue hasta aquí…?-se pregunta, Navi busca nuevamente por la habitación y ve otra vez la ropa acomoda en la silla, deduce que esas son sus vestimentas y empieza a revisarlas, lo primero que toma es la parte de arriba de la túnica-me pregunto…como me veré con esto-nuevamente se marca una sonrisa en el rostro de Navy, toma la túnica y se posiciona frente al espejo-las hermanas Twinrova no tienen mal gusto-la túnica era de manga corta y le quedaba bien a Navy debido a los constaste de tonos, el marrón de la túnica con su piel clara.

Navi parecía una niña abriendo los regalos de navidad, estaba muy emocionada, de vuelta en Hyrule, en un lugar…que sabia que posiblemente encontraría a Link…pero sobre todo…como una Hylian, lo único que la entristecía era que no podía revelarle su identidad a Link…solo podría si EL descubría que ELLA era Navi.

¿Qué es esto?-cuando Navi revisa la parte de debajo de su túnica, que más que ser similares a uno Shorts…esta era mas similar a uno pantalanes, cubriendo todas las piernas de Navi, en lo que seria el muslo derecho, había atado un estuche rectangular de tamaño mediano, Navi lo abre y encuentra una libreta poco más grande que su mano con una pluma negra metida en el.

Al abrirlo saca la pluma y encuentra una escritura que nadie más que un hada de nacimiento entendería, esta decía lo siguiente:

"Navi, en agradecimiento por tu ayuda, para cuando puedas leer esto…te habrás dado cuanta de lo que hicimos por ti…recuerda que tu aceptaste esto y con esto te recordamos lo no podrás hacer

-No podrás darle tu identidad a nadie..tu verdadera identidad ALMENOS…de que esa persona descubre TU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD…si se la das…y no la ha descubierto…morirás

-No podrás hablar…ahora eres muda…por eso te damos este libro con esta pluma, podrás escribir todo lo que te guste, que las paginas, ni la tinta de este libro conocerán el final

-Por ultimo…es cuchillo que lo llevaras por el resto de tu vida…solo lo podrás sentir y ver tu, y tan solo cortara tu piel y la de nadie más…es parte de volverse la raza que elegiste…

Espero no podamos ver de nuevo, firma tus agradecidas amigas Kotake y Koume"

No creí que ese par podría volverse tan buenas…en especial por como las conocí-nuevamente una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Navi, esta guarda su libreta con su pluma, y se viste con su nueva ropa-tengo que admitirlo…si que tienen buen gusto-Navi se veía sorprendente con su nuevo atuendo, estaba contemplando su nueva apariencia en el espejo hasta que escucha la puerta de su cuarto se abría.

**Supongo que le final de este cap no cómbese a muchos…pero se que el siguiente cap si los convencerá ;P nos vemos en el siguiente, hasta entonces…cya ;P**


	3. Entra el Fairy Boy

**Hi, el tercer cap de este Fic, solo espero que les guste :P sin más que decir…aquí lo tienen :P**

**Entra el "Fairy Boy"**

Navi se voltea al escuchar que alguien abre la puerta de su cuarto, creía que podía ser Malon para ver si aun seguía inconsciente o Talon, pero para su sorpresa es alguien completamente distinto-L…L…Link-ni aunque hubiese tenido su voz hubiera podido pronuncia aquel nombre, vestía un atuendo distinto, no tenia su gorro, la túnica que llevaba era doble manga, la manga larga era de color blanco, mientras que el resto de la túnica era de color negro, una espada y el escudo Hyrule en su espalda.

Apenas te vas despertando y ya tienes tanta energía, después de las condición en la que estabas cuando te encontré-comenta Link con un tono de voz sereno y calmado, Navi no puede evitar ruborizarse levemente, hacia mucho que no veía a Link y ahora que le tenia de frente suyo nuevamente…nota que el no haber tenido que luchar, que llevar un tipo de vida más calmada, más serena por tanto tiempo había echo cambios bastante grandes en su personalidad, se notaba con solo verle el rostro.

Entonces…esos cascos eran los de Epona…-pensó Navi, lo que creyó que había sido un sueño, no lo fue, de alguna forma, las hermanas Twinrova dejaron a Navi en medio de algún camino por el cual Link pasaba, eso quiere decir que las figuras borrosas que vio una era de Link, mientras que la otra probablemente fue de Malon-oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-Navi estaba ida en sus pensamientos y no se percataba de nada de lo que sucedía frente suyo, en el momento que regresa en si Link estaba a un paso suyo con su mano acariciándole su rostro, el rostro de Navi se torna de un rojo claro, Link muestra una sonrisa al notar la expresión de Navi, le pregunta nuevo con aquella sonrisa aun pasmada en su rostro-¿te encuentras bien?

Navi intenta hablar pero había olvidado por completo que ahora era muda, así que rápidamente saca su libreta y escribe "si"-eres muda, ¿verdad?-pregunta Link al ver la forma de responder de Navi, Navi asiste con la cabeza de una forma muy tímida al tiempo que se llevaba su libreta a su pecho.

Link nuevamente muestra una sonrisa-ya veo…¿tienes hambre?-pregunta nuevamente Link, a lo que Navi asiste nuevamente de forma tímida y ruborizada, Link le pide que lo sigua y así lo hace.

Cuando llegan a la cocina, Navi se sienta en la mesa comedor que se ubicaba en el medio de la cocina, Link saca algunos platos y le sirve algo de pan con leche a Navi, el ver aquella comida su apetito despierta y apenas le da el primer bocado al pan su expresión cambia y empieza a devorárselo-pareciera que nunca hubieses comido pan…-comenta Link con aquella expresión serena al tiempo que se siente en frente de Navi, Navi se come varios panes al igual que varios vasos de leche antes de quedar satisfecha, luego saca su libreta y escribe "Muchas gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa"

Por la forma en la que comiste…se nota que te gusto-comenta Link aun con aquella expresión serena, pero después Link hace una pregunta que Navi se le había olvidado tomar en cuenta al momento de volverse Hylian-creí que los mudos tenían un lenguaje de señas…en fin aun así no creo que lo entendería…primero que nada mi nombre es Link, ¿me podrías decir….ESCRIBIR el tuyo…?-aun que la expresión de Navi era alegre, dentro de su cabeza había una preocupación, dado que no podía dar a conocer su verdadera identidad, ni tampoco se le ocurrió inventar un nombre antes de aceptar volverse una Hylian, sin mencionar que tampoco podía tardarse mucho en dárselo, así que Navi idea una solución lo más rápido posible.

Su expresión cambia a una pensativa, luego escribe "realmente…no me acuerdo" mostrando esto con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, Link se pone pensativo al tiempo que comenta-¿no te acuerdas…? ¿o no me lo quieres dar…? es curioso que recuerdes como escribir, pero no recuerdes tu nombre…-un escalofrió empieza a recorrer el cuerpo de Navi, no quería parecer como algo malo ante Link y mucho menos después de que se levanto de lo mas tranquila después de que el la encontró en medio de un camino en medio de una tormenta.

Link…eres tu…-una voz algo apagada se oye desde la parte de arriba, una voz femenina-¡Si, soy yo, yo y nuestra invitada!-a duras penas so oyen unos pasos descalzos bajando por la escalera de madera, se oyen los pasos cada vez mas cerca hasta que la joven entra en la cocina, un hermosa chica del mismo tamaño de Navi y vistiendo una bata de dormir blanca-¡Malon!-se dice a si misma Navi al verla, para ella, Malon no a cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vio, en apariencia no a cambiado mucho, pero lo que sucedió después…le demostró a Navi que si había cambiado.

Antes que le preguntes algo…es muda-comenta Link cuando Malon se coloca a su lado, Malon tenia una expresión soñolienta con un tono de voz apagado pregunta-dime…te levantaste hace poco, ¿verdad?-Navi asiste con su cabeza, luego prosigue Malon con el mismo tono soñoliento-y…tu saliste de tu habitación…o Link entro a tu habitación-Navi empieza a escribir cuando Link responde por ella-yo entre-a Navi se le cae la libreta al ver la siguiente escena, Malon golpea fuertemente en la cabeza a Link, y asiendo que este se golpee contra la mesa, la expresión en el rostro de Malon aun era soñolienta, pero mostraban enojo al mismo tiempo-te he dicho que no se entra a la habitación de una dama sin tocar-regaña Malon a Link.

Estos…realmente son los dos chicos que conocí en el pasado…-se decía Navi al ver como discutían Link y Malon, Link seguía con su serenidad, mientras que Malon seguía soñolienta, la escena resultaba extraña…MUY extraña para Navi, cuando terminan de discutir Malon respira hondo y su tono de voz ahora era normal, se acerca para recoger los platos y el vaso de Navi al tiempo que dice-así que…¿no te acuerdas de tu nombre?-Navi niega con la cabeza, después de que Malon deja los platos y vaso para lavarlos luego, se sienta en la mesa y dice de forma muy tranquila-ya veo…mi nombre es Malon…soy la hija del dueño de este Rancho, realmente tienes mucha suerte de que Link te halla encontrado-en este momento Link interviene-si, así es…pero esta no me creía que…-Malon golpea nuevamente a Link asiendo que se calle.

Que les pasa a estos dos…no pareciera que fueran los mismos-Navi se decide averiguar lo que sucede y escribe "Por favor, ya deja de pegarle, que fue lo que hizo para que le estés pegando tan seguido" Malon lo lee y responde-es una historia que después te contare…cree tu también le pegarías si fueras yo, de cualquier forma ese no es el punto…el punto es que Link te encontró…a parte de tu nombre…¿no ahí otra cosa que no recuerdes?…jamás te había visto por aquí, y conozco a casi todos los habitantes de Hyrule-pregunta Malon.

Navi para evitar ser descubierta, se pone de forma pensativa…luego toma su libreta y escribe "Lo único que recuerdo es un dolor muy fuerte en todo mi cuerpo…y de ahí…oscuridad…eso es todo lo que recuerdo"¿-ni siquiera de donde eres?-pregunta Link, Navi escribe "De Termia"

Un poco lejos de Hyrule…-comenta Malon antes de que el silencio se apoderara del sitio, un momento después, Malon prosigue-bueno...como Link dijo…es un poco curioso que no recuerdes tu nombre…pero si de donde eres y como escribir…lo curioso es que dices venir de Termina pero escriben Hylian muy fluidamente…realmente no concuerda mucho-nuevamente un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de Navi-pero…-Malon clava su mirada en los ojos de Navi, estos se veían inseguros, Malon sonríe y comenta-pero veo que no eres una persona mala, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí en el Rancho hasta que recuperes toda tu memoria.

"Gracias, ayudare en lo que pueda" escribe muy felizmente Navi en su libreta-si, pero necesitara un nombre...¿que te parece Rallis?-comenta Link, Malon se extraña mucho al oir el nombre que proponía Link, pero para Navi era mejor que nada sin mencionar que le gustaba escribe nuevamente "Me gusta como suena, me lo quedo "

¿Rallis eh…? Si te gusta, que así sea-Malon se levanta de la mesa y antes de irse a cambiarse le dirige la mirada a Navi y dice-Link te mostrara el Rancho mientras que yo voy a cambiarme, nos veremos mas tarde ¿te parece?-Navi asiste, luego cuando voltea a ver a Link este se adelanta y muy serenamente dice-aun no lo superas…¿verdad?-Malon no dice nada, simplemente una mirada amenazante a Link antes de irse de a cocina-¿Me pregunto…que habrá echo Link para que Malon se comporte así…?

**Dos cosas, uno…Les prometo que este Fic sera largo y les traera muchas sorpresas en el y dos…espero verlos en el siguiente cap, hasta entonces, cya ;P**

**P.S: Dejen sus Reviews porfa X3**


	4. Sospechas

**Bueno…aquí les dejo el cuarto cap, espero les guste y verlos en el siguiente cap ;P **

**Sospechas.**

Después de ver el como Link y Malon se habían estado llevando por algún tiempo, Link le muestra el ya conocido Rancho a Navi, algo que no se le ocurrió fue actuar de una forma más ingenua a Navi, ya que cada lugar que este le mostraba, actuaba como si ya hubiese estado ahí.

Una noche, Link contemplaba la luna llena desde el techo de la casa-Ahí algo extraño en ella…algo MUY extraño en ella…-era el pensamiento de Link, ya han pasado varios meses desde que Navi había regresado a Hyrule y estaba siendo de mucha ayuda en el Rancho, pero aun así Navi empezó a despertar la curiosidad en Link, de que ella no era lo que aparentaba.

¿Hum?-una tarde, Link estaba durmiendo encima de montón de paja en el silo cuando Navi lo despierta, Link voltea para verla y la ve a su lado derecho de cuclillas de con su libreta abierta frente a su boca con una mirada similar a la de una niña pequeña y en la libreta esta escrito "hey, podrías decirme…¿porque Malon te pega tanto?…tengo un poco de miedo de preguntarle a ella"

¿Realmente quieres saber…?-Navi asiste con la cabeza, Link se sienta y comienza a narrar-realmente, fue un mal entendido…ella cree que yo deseaba hacerle algo malo, pero fue un mal entendido…-Navi escribe "¿que paso?"Link suspira y prosigue con su narración-una noche entre a su cuarto, buscando mi espada, estaba al lado de su cama, realmente no se como llego hasta ahí…el punto es que me resbale con algo que había en el suelo, no recuerdo exactamente que era, y termine cayendo en su cama, la mitad de mi cuerpo callo en esta, en eso Malon se despierta y te puedes imaginar el resto…-termina de decir Link a lo que Navi le escribe "hum…no, no me lo puedo imaginar"

Una chica, durmiendo…yo, un chico entrando en su cuarto en medio de la noche…cuando ella despierta, yo en medio de su cama, con mi rostro muy cerca de su entre pierna…tengo que decir mas…-Navi no escribe nada al comienzo, solo muestra una sonrisa nerviosa, Link suspira y se vuelve acostar en la paja al tiempo que comenta-me sorprende que aun me deje vivir en el Rancho…no a podido superarlo y por más que lo intento, no me cree que fue un accidente, de echo…termino lanzándome todo lo que tenia a su alcance y por ultimo tuve que salir corriendo del Rancho ya que tomo mi espada y empezó a perseguirme, tuve que irme por un par de días hasta que se le bajaron los humos

"Bueno…no se que decir…pero…¿que hacías buscando tu espada en medio de la noche?" muestra Navi a Link su opinión y su pregunta aun manteniendo la misma posición en la que estaba desde el comienzo y con la misma expresión de niñita, Link lee lo escrito, luego mira al techo y responde sin dar mucha importancia-lo creas o no…yo soy quien menos duerme en este rancho…cuando mucho ahora en la tarde, ayudo en lo que puedo en la mañana, y en la noche monto guardia para evitar que entren a robar-mira a Navi y continua-¿Cómo se supone que puedo montar guardia sin un arma?-Navi no escribe nada por un momento, luego escribe y le muestra a Link su opinión "me parece injusto y abusivo de parte de Malon que te trate así por un accidente…me gustaría ayudarte…de echo voy a ayudarte como pueda, lo digo y lo repito, me parece injusto que Malon te pegue de cada rato por un accidente" Link muestra una leve sonrisa, cierra sus ojos y dice-has lo que gustes…siempre y cuando no te metas en problemas-dicho esto, Link intenta tomar una siesta.

Al día siguiente sucede algo insólito en el desayuno, Link estaba desayunándose cuando entra Malon en la cocina, este la saluda de lo más normal, pero Malon le devuelve el saludo de forma muy alegre, Link mira a Malon de una forma peculiar cuando pasa por su lado, se volta aun sentado y le pregunta-Malon…¿te encuentras bien?-a lo que Malon le responde bailando mientras se servia el desayuno-de maravilla, no recuerdo haberme sentido mejor en tanto tiempo-en eso entra Navi con su libreta abierta y en esta escrita "Buenos días a todos " y se sirve, una vez que terminan de desayunarse todos, que quedan Link y Navi solos, Link llama a Navi

Dime…¿que le hiciste a Malon…?-pregunta muy intrigado Link, Navi se séllala a forma de preguntar "yo" Link asiste, rápidamente Navi escribe en su libreta "Nada, de echo no e podido hablar con ella, pero la forma de comportarse de ella esta mañana fue muy extraña y no te lo negare" Link la mira con sospecha, ya que el día anterior el había hablado con Navi acerca del por que ella lo trataba tan mal, y ahora…se comportaba cono si ese evento jama subiera sucedido, Link se queda mirándola muy seriamente, Navi se queda muy quita y preocupada por la forma en la cual la miraba Link, hasta que este suspira y muy serenamente dice-esta bien…te creo…tus ojos me dices que no mientes…puedes irte-Navi asiste con la cabeza, se da media vuelta y se va, Link se queda solo en la cocina, se recuesta a la pared y piensa-bastante curioso…ayer hable con ella acerca de ese incidente…y ahora…Malon se comporta como si nunca hubiera pasado…bastante raro.

Otros eventos similares sucedieron el Rancho los cuales hicieron que Navi se comportara de forma muy extraña, Link había decidido ir al Bosque Kokiri y había invitado a Navi para que lo conociera, esta se niega rotundamente, sin mencionar que se veía nerviosa al momento de que Link le pregunto, varias veces intento pero nunca accedió

¿Porque se comporto así todas esas veces…? ¿Porque nunca quiso acompañarme a el Bosque Kokiri?-eran los pensamientos que surcaban la mente de Link-Link escucha una voz llamándolo, se asoma y ve a Malon pasando por debajo, este baja de un salto y aterriza justo a lado de ella, este le pregunta a Malon que era lo que quería y Malon le pide que lo acompañe, que necesitaba hablar con el.

Malon lleva a Link al establo, todos los caballos del Rancho estaban dormido, apenas se oía el respirar de estos, una vez que Malon cierra la puerta Link pregunta-¿Por qué tanto misterio Malon, que sucede?-esta se voltea y se acerca lentamente a Link quedando a un paso de el, esta le dice en un tono de voz muy suave-no es ningún misterio…es que…quisiera hablar acerca de Rallis-Link desconocía el porque de tanto misterio, pero le parecía raro que ella quisiera hablar de Rallis, es decir, Navi

¿Qué sucede con ella…hizo algo…?-pregunta Link muy seriamente, Malon responde aun con un tono de voz suave-no, no a echo nada malo…es solo que…la veo muy triste últimamente.

¿Triste?-pregunta Link intrigado, Malon suspira y empieza-si, así es…me pidió que hablara con tigo ya que siente que la has estado viendo de un forma distinta a como la veías al comienzo, de una forma…realmente no se describirlo

¡¿Qué, de que hablas?!-pregunta Link sobre saltado, Link continuaría hablando y discutiendo pero Malon lo detiene y exclama con su tono de voz llorosos-¡ves a lo que me refiero, no se porque estas tan a la defensiva! ¡No se porque pero has cambiado desde hace algunas semanas, no eres el mismo de antes, que te esta pasando, que te preocupa, que te intriga!?-el escándalo que estaban formando hizo despertar a los caballos dormidos, Link deja de discutir al ver a Malon llorando.

¡No se que te preocupa tanto, pero te has vuelto más serio y más solitario y Rallis no es la única afectada, yo también siento que has cambiado Link, siento que has cambiado!-grita Malon y sale del establo corriendo, dejando a Link para ahí solo en medio de aquel escándalo por parte de los caballos cono solo una pregunta en la cabeza "¿que acabo de hacer?"

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que les parezca interesante este fic, si les parece interesante, ya logre mi propósito :D espero que sigan este fic, hasta entonces, nos vemos en el quinto cap, cya ;P**


	5. El Pasado de Link, El Futuro de Navi

**Realmente lamento el retraso, pero aquí esta el quinto cap de este Fic, disfrútenlo ;D**

**El Pasado de Link, El Futuro de Navi.**

¡YA, CALLENSE!-grita Link a los caballos alborotados quienes obedecen al acto y cesan con su escándalo, Link sale lo más rápido posible para intentar seguir a Malon pero al asomarse no ve mas nada que el corral y el rancho envuelto en la noche-¿que fue lo que dije?-Link se voltea para ver a los caballos, aprovechando que están despiertos saca a su fiel compañera, Epona. La ensilla y se va a dar una vuelta.

¿Hum, que pasa?-se pregunta Navi, al oir el galope de un caballo, se asoma por la ventana de su cuarto pero no ve nada, toma su libreta y su pluma y baja a ver que sucede, al abrir su puerta puede oir un leve sonido, como si alguien estuviera llorando.

Al entrar a la cocina encuentra a Malon sentada de brazos cruzados y sus ojo llorosos, Navi se acerca y le limpia las lagrimas, Malon se sorprende al verla, no se había percatado de que ella había entrado en la cocina, Navi se sienta a su lado y escribe "¿Qué paso, porque estas tan triste?"

Malon no da respuesta inicialmente, solo se queda mirando a Navi a los ojos…se limpia las lagrimas, suspira y comienza a hablar con un tono de voz lloroso-hable con Link hace poco…-pero se detiene ahí, y nuevamente se recoge en hombros.

"Creo…que el hablar con el te hizo recordar algo que sucedió, ¿nos así?" Malon asiste, Navi suspira y luego escribe "Yo te pedí que hablaras con Link por mi…ahora te pido que me digas que tienes, me siento culpable porque estés así y ahora quiero ayudarte, hablar ayuda" mostrándole esto Navi le quita las lagrimas que aparecían en el rostro de Malon y le muestra una sonrisa

Malon nuevamente se queda observando a Navi mientras esta le limpiaba el rostro, una sonrisa ilumina su rostro lloroso-no vi nada malo en ti cuando llegaste…y sigo sin verlo-Malon se acerca y abraza a Navi, esta se queda sorprendida por un momento hasta que Malon le agradece por lo que acaba de decir, en ese momento Navi le devuelve el abrazo.

Malon se separa y empieza a hablar ahora de una forma más calmada-es que…después de ver como actuó Link hoy…recordé al Link que llego aquí hace ya tres años…-Navi escribe "¿como era ese Link?" Malon continua-Link se veía muy triste cuando llego, recuerdo…que me dijo que había perdido a una gran amiga y que fue en su búsqueda…pero nunca la encontró, no sabia porque se había ido…se sentía muy solo-aquella parte del relato hizo que Navi se entristeciera mucho, cosa que Malon noto-¿porque estas así?

Navi reacciona rápidamente, se limpia las lagrimas y escribe "no se…por algún motivo esa parte del relato me recordó algo…algo muy triste…no puedo describirte o decirte que me recordó…solo me dieron ganas de llorar"

Quizás te paso lo mismo que a Link, que perdiste a alguien muy especial…pero no lo recuerdas-Navi seguía llorando, no en llanto, solo se le salían las lagrimas, Malon decide salirse del tema y continuar con la historia de Link-yo le dije a Link que podía quedarse hasta que se sintiese mejor, le recomendé que se pusiera a pensar en el motivo del porque se fue sin decir nada, así lo hizo, se quedo en el Rancho y me dedique a ayudarlo…los primeros meses la paso muy mal, se le veía muy deprimido, pero después…pareciera lo que lo había superado, en ese momento…los dos estábamos muy enamorados el uno del otro…-con esto Malon se lleva la mano al pecho y su expresión cambia a tristeza.

A Navi no le dolió que escucho, ya que no importaba si ella estaba muy enamorada de Link, no podía hacer nada si Link no sintiese lo mismo por ella, lo que le extraño fue que dijo "estábamos" Navi escribe "estaban, ¿que paso?"

Link creyó que lo había superado, creyó que se había sobrepuesto de aquella perdida, una noche…la noche en la que se hubiese convertido nuestra noche de compromiso…no se que le sucedió, pero simplemente no pudo dar ese paso que quería dar con migo…tuvo que irse del Rancho por un tiempo me imagine que era lo que sucedía-prosiguió Malon

"Puedo…tratar de adivinar" escribe Navi quien intentaba mantenerse lo más normal posible al escuchar el relato de Malon, esta asiste, entonces Navi escribe "Recordó aquella perdida y no le permitió dar aquel paso… ¿verdad?"

Creo que fue eso, aun que Link nunca me dijo porque no pudo esa noche, solo me dijo que no podía y había decidido irse del Rancho, no le di importancia a que no pudiese dar aquel paso, pero no quise que se fuera, le dije que no me importaba el que no pudiésemos seguir con lo que queríamos…quizás…con lo que yo quería-Malon vuelve a mostrar una expresión de tristeza-le pedí que se quedara en lugar de seguir corriendo, no quería que se fuera…pude convencerlo de quedarse, desde entonces a vivido aquí en el Rancho con nosotros-con esto Malon se limpia una lagrima solitaria

El silencio se apodera de la habitación, Navi se disponía a escribir algo cuando Malon pregunta-dime…¿tu amas a Link no es así?-la pregunta deja fría a Navi haciendo que se le cayera su pluma, Malon se la recoge y se la entrega diciéndole con una sonrisa-no deberías ponerte así…no es ningún secreto…por lo menos para mi no lo es…no lo disimulas muy bien que se diga.

Navi toma su pluma pero sigue sin escribir, Malon muestra una sonrisa y dice-no veo porque debes ponerte así, creo saber lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza…creo que es esto "porque me preguntara eso, acaso Malon no ama a Link y me pregunta que si lo amo" cosa, como te dije…para mi no es un secreto-Malon había dado en el clavo, cada palabra que ella había dicho era la que se encontraba en la cabeza de Navi

¿Quieres saber porque te pregunto esto?-pregunta Malon, Navi asiste volviendo en si, Malon sonríe y continua-como te dije, yo amo a Link…por ello quiero lo mejor para el, yo en el pasado no pude…no creamos una relación entre los dos como me hubiera gustado, pero sigo siendo su amigo…en cuanto a ti…creo que podrías formar lo que yo no pude con Link…-Malon toma por las muñecas a Navi y prosigue-tu lo ves de una forma en la cual yo nunca lo e visto, tus ojos me lo dicen…eres mi amiga, y Link es mi amigo…y deseo lo mejor para ambos, y haré lo que este a mi alcance para que eso suceda.

Navi no sabia que decir, o que escribir solo estaba muda, de sus ojos empiezan a brotar lagrimas y se lanza a abrazar a Malon quien lo recibe como si fuese su hermana, cuando se separa Navi no tiene que escribir nada, la sonrisa en su rostro lo dice todo, a esta Malon le responde con una sonrisa-de nada, pero creo que debemos irnos a dormir, ¿que dices?-Navi asiste y quedan en seguir hablando por la mañana.

Cuando Navi estaba a punto de caer dormida, escucha que alguien toca su puerta, sin levantarse esta se abre y Malon se asoma, con una expresión tímida le pregunta a Navi-hey Rallis…no…no te importa si paso la noche con tigo verdad después de lo de hoy…-Navi le hace sellas para que pase, esta entra con sus manos escondidas detrás de su espalda, Navi mientras toma su libreta y le escribe "después de la conversación de hoy…siento como si fuésemos hermanas no ahí problema"

Gracias, también traje compañía-Malon saca lo que tenia detrás, era un peluche de Epona que ella había echo, Navi se queda "sin palabras" al ver el peluche, se arrima para que Malon entre, esta pone el peluche entre las dos y se acuesta, por ultimo Navi la arropa, ambas se dan las buenas noches y se a cuestan a dormir, ambas abrazando el peluche y ambas muy felices

**Es cierto lo que me dijo El Angel de la Oscuridad, en los dos fics de Zelda que e echo…Malon ama a Link pero no es correspondida, por eso después de este Fic lo más probable es que saque un Fic Malon x Link, pero a este Fic aun le falta mucho tramo por recorrer, hasta entonces…cya y nos vemos en el siguiente cap :P**

**P.S: No soy muy amante de la pareja Zelda x Link de hacerlo, seria después de cubrir las otras parejas que se le puede sacar a Link :P**


	6. Nada es eterno, se termina la calma

**Bueno…cap 6, sin más que decir…disfrutenlo ;D**

**Nada es eterno, se termina la calma.**

Hey despierta…despierta-Navi estaba durmiendo muy profundamente, siente que alguien la mueve y que la llama, es incapaz de reconocer la voz que la llamaba, lentamente abre los ojos, ve el peluche de Epona en sus brazos pero ya no ve a Malon, la luz del sol iluminaba su cuarto, al voltearse se sorprende de encontrar a Link.

Cálmate, es medio día, Malon me pidió que te despertara-Navi se sobresalta al oir la hora, pero Link la sujeta por los hombros, por mas endeble que fue el agarre de Link Navi se calmo en el acto y era incapaz de soltarse de este, Link tenia una sonrisa pasmada en el rostro, este le dice-tranquila, ni hoy, ni durante un mese tendrás que preocuparte del Rancho.

Navi muestra una expresión de ingenuidad al escuchar eso, Link muestra una sonrisa y se sienta a su lado, con un tono de voz sereno comienza-veras…Malon te me dijo que te comento lo de anoche…realmente lo siento mucho, no debí comportarme como me he estado comportando-la expresión de Link ahora era de apenado con una sonrisa nerviosa-yo…-Navi colocando su dedo en los labios de Link hace que este guarde silencio en el acto, al verla esta tenia una sonrisa que iluminaría el rostro de cualquiera, busca su libreta y escribe "No tienes que decir nada más, tu expresión habla por ti, acepto tus disculpas Link" Link muestra una leve sonrisa al leer esto y comenta-tendrás el cuerpo de una mujer…pero sigues teniendo el corazón de una Hada…-Navi no dio crédito a lo que escucho y una expresión de sorpresa se marca en su rostro, inmediatamente escribe "¿Qué dijiste…?"

Que tienes el corazón de un Hada…eso fue lo que dije-dice Link mostrando una sonrisa se levanta y deja a Navi sola en la cama-el dijo "Sigues teniendo el corazón…" no dijo "Tienes el corazón…" será posible…será posible que…-se decía Navi, estaba atónita, no sabia si Link se había dado cuenta de que quiera era ella realmente, pero hasta que este no dijese su nombre…ella no podría decirle quien era, hasta que este no la llamase "Navi" ella no podía arriesgarse a decirle su verdadero nombre…ya que de hacerlo…moriría en el acto, y eso lo sabia muy bien.

Cuando Navi baja trata de mantenerse lo más normal posible, no ve a Link ni a Malon, a quien encuentra en la cocina es a Talon, el papa de Malon antes de que Navi le preguntara donde estaba Malon, este le dice que se encontraba en el Establo. Cuando Navi ve el establo encuentra a Epona fuera de los establos con varios paquetes en cima suyo, también ve a Malon y a Link, quienes parecían estar discutiendo.

Navi no alcanza a oir lo que discutían cuando ambos se percatan de ella y dejan de discutir-realmente estabas cansada…primera vez que te levantas tan tarde-comenta Malon, Navi sigue sin entender lo que sucedía-Porque esa…ya se porque…no te dije nada de nada-comenta Link, Malon se disgusta con Link y vuelven a discutir, Navi seguía sin entender y toda la escena le resultaba completamente confusa, Navi detiene la discusión de Link y Malon y escribe "Ya dejen de discutir, ¿quieren decirme que pasa aquí por favor?" Malon y Link se dan la espalda quedando Navi en medio de ellos-no se porque, pero esta escena es patética-se dice Navi.

Navi escucha que ambos, se empiezan a reir, Malon se voltea mientras Link entra al establo-tranquila, no pasa nada, sino que Link me propuso algo y no ha hecho nada más que estar de vago en lugar de trabajar en su propuesta-Navi saca su libreta y escribe "¿Que TIPO de propuesta?" Malon lo lee y muestra una sonrisa nerviosa respondiendo-no es lo que te estas imaginando-luego regresa a la normalidad y prosigue-veras, desde que llegaste no has hecho más que trabajar en el Rancho, Link en varias oportunidades te pidió que lo acompañaras…siempre a los bosques Kokiris, no se porque, así que se le ocurrió llevarte a conocer el Reino Hyrule, los lugares que tu quieras, en el orden que tu quieras.

"Yo…y…Link…solos…por un mes…"-escribe Navi y su expresión hace juego con lo que había escrito, Malon suelta una risita ver tanto la expresión como lo escrito por Navi y comenta-Si, tu y Link, solos por un mes, viajando por Hyrule-el rostro de Navi estaba bañado en sudor y Malon tenia una expresión picara en su rostro, esta empieza a molestar a Malon como lo aria una hermana a otra cuando Link las llama

Ambas chicas se acercan, Link le entrega a Navi un mapa de Hyrule y en este el bosque Kokiri tenia una gran X roja-como se que no quieres ir a los Bosques Kokiris ya lo tache sacándolo de nuestro viaje, así que solo falta que me digas como viajaremos y que elijas una caballo para montar tus cosas-comenta Link, Navi ve ambos y encuentra en estos una sonrisa, Navi suspira y cambia la expresión de sorpresa que tenia a una sonrisa, lo primero que hace es señalar a su caballo, un caballo negro

Link y Malon se quedan fríos al ver el caballo que Navi selecciona, ambos en eco y con un tono nervioso preguntan-¿segura que quieres ese…?-Navi asiste con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el suelo a marcar la ruta del viaje en el mapa, aquel caballo que Malon había señalado era Black, este era el caballo con el cual Link tuvo que competir para recobrar a Epona, nadie lo había montado, ni nadie lo quería.

Malon y Link hacían todo lo que podían para calmar al caballo para poder ensillarlo, este rechinaba y se levantaba en sus patas traseras, estaba fuera de control, ambos estaban apunto de perderlo cuando Navi se acerca y acaricia la frente del caballo en ese momento Black se queda quieto-¿pero que…?-dicen ambos en coro y jadeando al ver como Navi amanso al caballo de una forma tan repentina, de salvaje paso a ser un gatito mimado que buscaba las manos de Navi.

Ninguno de los dos quiso siquiera preguntarle a Navi como lo hizo, esta tenia una sonrisa muy dulce mientras acariciaba a su nuevo caballo, mientras que este tenia una mirada acecina, no hacían la mejor pareja, pero parecían llevarse bastante bien, con Navi controlando al caballo, la tarea de ensillarlo y prepararlo fue mucho mas rápido que con epona, le colocan las riendas y este esta listo para que Navi lo monte.

Bueno…espero disfruten del viaje y que se diviertan-se despide Malon con una sonrisa mientras Link monta a Epona y Navi a Black-¡regresaremos dentro de un mes, cuídate Malon!-se despide Link mientras que Navi se despide con su mano poniéndose ambos en marcha.

Navi creía conocer a Link antes de irse de su lado, pero conoció muchas nuevas facetas de Link mientras compartió aquel tiempo con el, la primera parada fue el Mercado donde pasaron un par de días paseando por este, y también visitaron el templo de la Luz e incluso el mismo palacio, la siguiente parada fue la villa Kakariko y la ciudad de los Gorons, cada día que Navi pasaba con Link descubría cosas nuevas de este, algo que ella nunca llego a ver de Link era lo bien que se llevaba con los niños, pero también descubrió lo susceptible que era Link a las bebidas fuertes

En la ciudad de los Goron Link fue y Navi fueron muy bien recibidos por estos, Darunia le invito a Link y a Navi una bebida, se puede decir que era una cerveza echa por Gorons a la que llamaban "Jugo de Roca" era de color amarillento y de sabor muy fuerte, Navi acepto una sola copa y no pudo con esta, mientras que Link acompaño a Darunia hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos, mientras que Navi no soporto más de media copa, Link se bebió más de veinte y a la tercera ya Link mostraba estar "muy feliz" pero por lo visto aun se encontraba "cuerdo" en cuanto a su forma de hablar, aun que Navi aprovecho algo que ella había escuchado

Bueno…según el dicho no ahí borracho mentiroso…-mientras Link dormía, Navi haciendo uso de un tipo de magia distinta…de sus encantos, le pidió a el "Link de los Gorons" que le preguntara-¿Link…sabes quien es tu amiga?-pregunta el Goron, Link responde-ella…es Rallis…aun que…siento…que es…otra persona-el Hijo de Darunia pregunta-¿quien crees que es ella?-a lo que Link responde-eso…es un secreto…-no pudieron sacarle nada más, demostrando la fuerza de voluntad de Link aun tomando en cuenta que estaba en ese estado.

Navi decidió permanecer tranquila y dejar que todo sucediera a su debido tiempo, la siguiente parada debió ser los dominios Zoras pero Link se negó rotundamente de ir a los dominios Zoras, Navi trato de averiguarlo y la única respuesta que dio fue-digamos…que ahí alguien que cree que yo soy algo de ella… ¡Y NO LO SOY!-esta respuesta Link la dio con una expresión nerviosa y bañado en sudor

La siguiente parada fue la ultima antes de que todo empezara a salir mal, el único sitio de los Dominios Zoras que Link aceptaba visitar era el Lago Hylia y fue en este donde Link y Navi planeaban pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, llegan a el Lago alrededor del medio día y lo primero que hacen al llegar es montar un pequeño campamento cerca de la playa, cada uno con su tienda y lo primero que sugiere Link es ir a nadar un rato, cosa que Navi acepta.

Link es el primero en estar listo, sale de su tienda vistiendo únicamente unos shorts de color negro-¡hey! ¡Rallis apura…te…-a Link se le seca la boca cuando la figura de Navi se empieza asomar de su tienda, Link estaba completamente hipnotizado de la bella figura del cuerpo de Navi, su vestimenta era lo que se podría llamar un bikini de color negro, Link jamás había visto a Navi así, siempre la había visto con su túnica o cargando otros atuendos-es…real…realmente hermosa-se dijo Link quien tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, no solo el cuerpo de Navi hipnotizaba a Link, la expresión de esta también era muy hermosa, Navi tenia una expresión penosa en su rostro, completamente sonrojada, parecía una niña tímida que se pone por primera vez ropa de ese tipo

Navi se acerca lentamente a Link, aun que esta no cargaba su libreta la expresión en su rostro hablaba por si sola-te…te ves…realmente hermosa-dice de forma boba Link, Navi se encoje y se pone a jugar con los dedos de la pena, se sentía completamente avergonzada, pero en cierta forma le gustaba que Link la viera así, una muy profunda sensación la invade, siente su pecho caliente y fuertes golpes previendo desde dentro suyo, realmente disfrutaba de aquel momento

Eh…creo que hace un poco de calor aquí…¿no quieres ir a nadar eh Na…digo, Rallis?-pregunta Link de forma boba y nerviosa, Navi trata de permanecer inmutable con aquella expresión de niña tímida, pero Navi oyó de los labios de Link "Na" aun que de "Na" a "Ma" de Malon la única separación es una letra ya eran muchas coincidencias juntas para ella, sentía que el momento con el que ella había soñado se acercaba, no le quedaba más que esperar.

De todos los días que Navi había pasado con Link ese había sido el más hermoso, se puede decir que ese día salio a flote el Link niño que ella conoció en el pasado, un dia que seria imposible describir, la única palabra que Navi podría usar seria hermoso y para ella, esta palabra quedaba pequeña.

En la noche, ya ambos secos y con sus atuendos normales, prenden una fogata y se sienta frente a esta, solo que Navi le pide a Link sentarse a su lado, la respuesta de este fue envolverla con su brazo izquierdo y ofrecerle un pez asado al fuego de la fogata con una sonrisa, Navi no puede evitar sonrojarse ante tan bella escena, escena que parecía salir de sus sueños, pasan un rato contemplando el lago y las estrellas hasta que llega un momento en el que empiezan a hablar.

Sabes Rallis…hace mucho que no me sentía tan relajado…pero sobre todo…hace mucho que no me sentía tan…completo-Navi dirige una mirada a Link a su lado, su expresión era soñadora contemplando el cielo nocturno, cuando los ojos de Link se cruzan con los suyos no puede evitar sonrojarse, Link muestra una sonrisa muy dulce y el silencio reina por un momento hasta que Link vuelve a dirigirse a Rallis, esta vez el tono de su voz resulta muy profundo-realmente…realmente extrañe esta sensación, realmente la extrañe, pero sobre todo…-con su mano libre Link levanta el mentón de Navi, esta estaba muy quieta, no creía lo que estaba a punto de pasar-te extrañe a ti…Na…-Link es incapaz de decir el nombre de Navi por completo, es interrumpido por un extraño viento frió el cual apaga su fogata y asusta a Epona mientras que Black permanece inmutable, no tan solo eso..una voz…una pesadilla del pasado de ambos acaba de tomar vida nuevamente.

**No todo podía ser color de rosa… ¿o si?…en fin, espero hallan disfrutado de este cap, y les prometo que en el siguiente entran a escena personajes que no creo que se hubieran esperado ver en este fic, hasta la próxima, nos seguimos leyendo, cya ;P**

**P.S: me tardare un poco con el siguiente cap ya que debo terminar algo, y también empezare alguno de los proyectos de Pokémon que tengo en mente, hasta entonces, cya**


	7. Nacen las sombras, entra Majora´s

**Bueno…no se que me dirán al final de este cap, quizás…el nombre del cap les diga algo…solo diré que lo lean y que lo disfruten**

**Nacen las sombras, entra Majora´s**

¡¿Que…que sucede?!-se pregunta Navi al sentir aquel viento helado, aquel viento helado penetra a través de su piel, le hiela la sangre, el miedo rápidamente la invade.

Algo no esta bien…-se dice Link, dirige una mirada a Navi quien se encontraba en estado de pánico-Maldición, ¿que rayos esta pasando aquí, porque ahora?-Link también siente aquel viento traspasar su cuerpo, pero el saber que Navi estaba a su lado, completamente aterrorizada, hace que aquel frió viento se sienta como una pequeña brisa de verano para el.

Que esta pasando…-se seguía diciendo aterrorizada Navi al sentir que aquel viento macabro se intensifica-¡NAVI!-no creía lo que oyó, el ser llamada por aquel nombre, el ser llamada por su verdadero nombre hizo que todos sus sentidos se bloquearan ante aquel tétrico momento, Link sujeta a Navi por los hombros y la voltea para verla a los ojos, los ojos de Navi estaban completamente abiertos mostrando ahora una emoción completamente distinta al miedo-no te asustes…todo saldrá bien-Navi no hace más que asistir con su cabeza, Link le dice que debe irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, pero que necesitaba su espada y escudo los cuales se encontraban en su tienda, Navi asiste, Link suelta a Navi y se levanta lo más rápido posible, pero en el momento que Navi intenta levantarse ve una sombra oscura en el suelo, lo ultimo que recuerda es haber gritado al ver que una mano salía del suelo y la sujeto por su boca callándola y poniéndola a dormir…

¿Hummmm…que…que paso?-se pregunta Navi, siente que algo le intentaba despertar, abre los ojos pero todo se ve borroso, lo único que se da cuenta es que era de día por la luz, lo primero que alcanza a ver es a Black quien ya tenia rato intentando despertarla, Navi se sienta y se lleva su mano derecha a su adolorida cabeza-¿Qué…que pa…?-Navi se calla, creyó por un momento que estaba pensando pero no es así, estaba hablando, guarda silencio por un momento hasta que intenta hablar-acaso…-aun que es un susurro, se podía oir algo salir de sus labios, era su voz, de alguna forma u otra la había recuerdo, era una voz muy dulce, suave y agradable-no puede ser…puedo hablar…Link pue…-el decir el nombre de Link hace que le llegue todo a la mente, todas las escenas de la noche anterior, Navi se voltea rápidamente y encuentra el campamento destruido-No…no puede ser…¡LINK!

Navi se levanta rápidamente y ve ambas tiendas tiradas, y epona no se encuentra por ningún lado, por más que llama a Link, no ahí respuesta-que…¿que paso?-se desploma Navi en el suelo al ver su sueño destruido, lo que ella creyó que seria un sueño, que seria su mayor sueño echo realidad…había sido destruido, la pregunta era…quien fue el que lo destruyo, había recuperado su voz y Link se había dado cuenta de quien era ella realmente y…de un momento a otro…algo o alguien los ataco.

¡Navi!-Navi escucha un voz lejana que la llama, al voltearse no ve más nada que el Lago, pero aquella voz insistía, levanta su mirada al cielo y se sorprende de quien ve-¡Koume, Kotake!-grita Navi al verlas, estas no parecen sorprenderse al oírla hablar. Las hermanas no tardan en descender y lo primero que hacen es preguntar por Link-No se…lo ultimo que recuerdo es una brisa muy fría, y que algo salio del suelo y me ataco, de ahí…debieron haberme dormido con algo por que después de que esa mano salio del suelo todo se volvió negro-ninguna de las hermanas dice nada en el momento solo se quedan analizando lo que les dijo Navi.

No es bueno…-pensó Koume al tiempo que se mordía el labio, al ver las expresiones de preocupación en el rostro de ambas hermanas Navi confundida y preocupada pregunta-¿que…que sucede, saben que le paso a Link?-Kotake se adelanta a Navi y dice-es solo un presentimiento que tenemos, pero si es eso…todos estamos en grabe peligro-ambas se montan en sus escobas-tenemos que ir al palacio lo mas rápido posible, alcánzanos halla lo más pronto posible-Navi es incapaz de decir algo cuando ambas hermanas salen volando, lo único que nota es que ambas estaban muy preocupadas por la desaparición de Link.

Que las alcance…en el palacio…pero…que puedo hacer yo…solo soy…una Hilian…-También lo es el e hizo mucho-Navi se voltea rápidamente al escuchar una voz bastante fuerte saliendo justo detrás suyo, pero lo único que ve es a Black-acaso…Black me hablo…o…acaso…será posible que…-las hadas tienen la habilidad natural de entender a los animales y la naturaleza que las rodea, no sabe como pero sintió haber recuperado aquella habilidad por un momento-me pregunto…si acaso ese hechizo que usaron las hermanas Twinrova tiene limite de tiempo…-aun que esa pregunta apareció en la cabeza de Navi, rápidamente analizo lo que le dijo Black

"También lo es el y hizo mucho" Black se refería a Link, el también es un Hilian, por más que fue elegido por una de las diosas de la tr-fuerza, el es un Hilian mortal, en más de una ocasión se las vio muy negras y estuvo cerca de la muerte según recuerda Navi y ella sin poder hacer nada más que observar, si ella podía marcar la diferencia ahora era tiempo de mostrarlo, Navi se monta en Black sin basilar y se encaminan al palacio.

Cuando Navi sale del Lago ve el Rancho y se alegra de que este se encuentre bien, pero más halla, donde se encontraba el mercado, la cosa era diferente, se veía saliendo de este mucho humo, Navi no tenia tiempo para parar en el Rancho y pasa de largo a medida que se acerca al mercado, al ver su puente destruido le llegan muchos recuerdos tristes a su mente-no puede ser…es como estaba hace siete años-el puente del mercado estaba igual que hace siete años cuando Link tomo la espada maestra, lo único que Navi esperaba es que el interior estuviera mucho mejor.

Navi y Black llegan al mercado, y si se encontraba mejor…pero igual la vista era horrible, había mucha gente tirada en el suelo, muchos heridos, por lo visto no había ningún muerto, Navi continua y llega a la puerta del castillo, esta estaba destruida, Black salta los escombros y siguen el camino, el puente del castillo estaba cerrado, no habia forma de que Black pudiera continuar, pero Navi recuerda como entraron la primera vez al castillo, Navi guía a Black a un lado y ahí estaba la puerta lateral del castillo, no habia forma de que Navi entrara por el hueco que Link entro la primera vez, pero era posible que Black derribara la puerta.

Navi desmonta de Black y se dirige a este muy seriamente-escúchame, se que puedes entenderme…necesito que derribes esa puerta a como de lugar-los ojos rojos de Black se clavan en los ojos desesperados de Navi pero al parecer este entiende y un moviendo de su cabeza asistiendo lo demuestra, Black se acerca a la puerta, y al estar frente ella, se levanta y empieza a golpearla con sus cascos delanteros, basta un par de golpes del pesado caballo para que puerta salga dispara-te lo agradezco Black-dice Navi al tiempo que entra corriendo.

Adentro el escenario no era muy diferente, los guardias se encontraban mal heridos, pero no parecía haber muertos, aun que las hermas no le dijeron en que parte del castillo se encontrarían, Navi se dirige al sitio en el que conoció a Zelda, tenia un extraño presentimiento.

Los Jardines del palacio estaban destrozados y todos sus guardias mal heridos, cuando Navi llega al sitio en el que conoció a Zelda encuentra a las hermanas, la forma en la que apretaban sus puños demostraba su estado, e Impa en el suelo inconciente y con golpes por todos su cuerpo, aquel lugar se encontraba en escombros, marcas de explosiones en las paredes, marcas de cortes en la roca echas por alguna espada muy fuerte, agujas esparcidas por todo el suelo-¿Qué…que paso…?-pregunta Navi horrorizada al ver semejante destrucción.

Paso lo que nosotras nos temíamos…alguien quiere liberar a Ganondorf-responde Koume, Navi se queda fría con escuchar ese nombre-pueden…-Navi no termina de hablar cuando Koume grita-¡ya me oíste, quieren liberar a Ganondorf!

¿Pero…como?-pregunta Navi aun horrorizada, Kotake debe calmar a su hermana antes de que esta gritara de nuevo, Koume respira hondo y comienza a explicar-básicamente…Link, Zelda y Gannodorf están unidos…ambos forman parte de lo mismo…la trifuerza-Kotake continua-siendo así, se puede usar a uno para encontrar a otro si se conoce el hechizo indicado.

Pero…que tiene que ver eso, porque…para que quieren a Link…acaso el esta-vivo-se adelante Koume a Navi-lo necesitan vivo, al igual que a Zelda-Koume le pide a Navi que se siente para explicarle mejor mientras su hermana atiende a Impa-veras…como sabrás Ganondorf esta sellado, si es liberado…dudo mucho que nos reciba muy amablemente…y después de lo que nos costo regresar al mundo de los vivos…no queremos volver al de los muertos-Koume dice esto para explicar el porque estaban dispuestas a ayudar el retorno de Ganondorf, así fuera por interés…Navi nota que estaban dispuestas ayudar-para que entiendas, imagínate dos puertas…dos puertas cerradas con llave, ambas pueden ser forzadas…pero resulta más fácil buscar la llave si se sabe donde esta, ¿verdad?

Navi asiste, Koume continua-la primera llama es Zelda…quien fue la que básicamente abrió la puerta a el Shadow Realm donde esta sellado Ganondorf, y la segunda serian los siete sabios que encerraron a Ganondorf-Navi interrumpe el relato de Koume con una pregunta bastante obvia-pero si la segunda llave son los siete sabios…porque se llevaron a Link-esta vez es Kotake quien responde al tiempo que se sienta al lado de su hermana-odio, oscuridad, furia…en resumen…poder…Ganondorf necesita poder para poder forzar la segunda puerta, la que lo mantiene aislado, y la mejor forma de dárselo es a través de quien lo venció…de Link.

Eso significa que…-no…no van a matar a Link-se adelanta Koume a Navi y prosigue-por todo lo contrario, creo que Ganondorf mataría a quien se llevo a Link si no le reservan ese honor-prosigue Kotake-nesesitan energia de Link, y la mejor forma de quitársela…es liberando su lado oscuro…y tan solo existe una persona capaz de soportar tanto tiempo contra Link en batalla…y sabes quien es…

Navi se pone a pensar por un momento hasta que la respuesta resulta muy obvia-el mismo Link…eso quiere decir…que la mano que me ataco…fue…su sombra…fue Shadow Link-responde Navi, ambas hermanas asisten, sigue Koume-así es, alguien traje de nuevo a la vida a Shadow Link y lo esta usando para traer de nuevo a Ganondorf a la vida-ahora Kotake es quien habla-y tan solo ahí un sitio en el cual se podría llevar semejante ritual sin ser molestado…el templo en el Valle Gerudo…ya que creemos saber quien es la persona responsable de esto.

Navi no le da importancia el quien es esa persona, lo que quiere saber es que puede hacer ella, que puede hacer alguien que jamás a empuñado un arma y que apenas sabe defenderse, ambas hermanas suspira, mientras Koume le empieza a explicar a Navi, Kotake no tarda en hacer aparecer un paquete, una caja con el tamaño para que cupiesen dos cabezas humanas en sus manos-recuerdas lo que te contamos acerca de la historia de Link en Termias-Kotake abre la caja y Navi se horroriza al ver aquella figura de corazón, dentro, atada en cadenas se encontraba la Mascara Majora reconstruida.

La sola mirada de terror de Navi es suficientemente explicativa para las hermanas Koume suspira y solo dice-la reconstruimos por si algo como esto llegase a suceder-¿Que?-pregunta Navi sorprendida de lo que había oído-sabían…que algo como esto podría pasar…¡y no!-Navi empezaba a alterarse cuando Kotake la detiene y explica-no lo sabíamos, solo nos anticipamos a los hechos, veremos…la Majora´s Mask un objeto de mucho poder oscuro, nosotras la reconstruimos de sus pedazos-continua Koume-pero eso no significa que podamos usarla-Kotake pone la caja en el suelo, quita las cadenas y saca la Mascara-aun que su voluntad desapareció, aun queda mucho, MUCHO poder dentro de esta mascara-Koume prosigue-pero tememos que si alguien con suficiente maldad en su interior llegase a ponérsela recobre su voluntad, corrompa a su portador

En otras palabras…-Navi empieza a entender lo que las hermanas querían decirle-que solo una persona…que la podamos llamar "pura" ¿puede usar los poderes oscuros de esa Mascara sin devolverle la vida?-Kotake suspira y dice-es un arma de doble filo pero esa es la teoría con la que trabajamos-Koume sujeta la mascara con su hermanas y ambas la ponen en el suelo frete a Navi-nosotras dos no podemos hacerle frente a quien esta intentado regresar a Ganondorf, y mucho menos a Shadow Link…no ahí tiempo para reunir a los sabios y ni siquiera ellos podrían hacerle frente a la sombra del Héroe del Tiempo

Kotake es quien tiene la palabra ahora-Solo el Heroe del Tiempo puede detener esto y solo el puede vencer a su sombra…y ahora más que nunca el necesita de tu ayuda Navi…que decides…¿quedarte aquí…de brazos cruzados y esperar a que Link muera…? O ¿Ayudarlo a evitar el resurgimiento de Ganondorf? Tu elijes, no te obligaremos a nada-Navi se queda mirando la Mascara y pensando en todo lo que le acaban de decir las hermanas…no ahí ningún ruido en los alrededores, ni siquiera una brisa Navi se encoje en hombros y cierra sus ojos, una lagrima solitaria aparece, casi en susurro las hermas pueden oir lo que dice Navi-Link…el pasado solo podía brindarte información, ahora…-Navi toma la Mascara y la voltea ambas hermanas se levantan y se alejan, no saben como reaccionara la Mascara cuando Navi se la ponga-voy ayudarte e terminar con esto-dicho esto, Navi se coloca la Mascara...

**Nota de Animem4ker: no intenten encontrarme, díganme lo que quieran en los Reviews, lo único que les pido es que no me busque si sus intenciones son las de ahorcarme o algo similar, espero verlos en el siguiente cap, y un anticipo para que no dejarlos tan cortados con este cap…si recuerda Majora´s Mask…cuando Navi se ponga la Mascara no va terminar igual que le Skull Kid…verán a lo que me refiero en el siguiente cap**

**P.S: Intentare actualizar este Fic lo más rápido posible para que no me hagan daño**

**Firma: Animem4ker**


	8. Comienza el Ritual

**Hasta ahora, solo he reciibdo un Rebiew, quisiera saber lo que piensan TT no me queda más que seguir esperando sus Reviews, espero este cap sea de su agrado.**

**Comienza el Ritual**

Link había caído inconciente después de lo que sucedió aquella noche, escucha que una voz lo llama, aun que su cabeza estaba muy adolorida reconoce la voz que lo llama antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, los sorprendente…es que la voz que lo llamaba era la suya-mi cabeza…¿donde estoy?-Link se lleva su mano a la cabeza para intentar calmar el dolor abre los ojos y se sorprende del sitio en el que se encuentra.

El…El templo del espíritu…¿pero que hago aquí…como llegue hasta aquí?-Link se encontraba en el templo del espíritu, justo donde el había librado su batalla contra Twinrova, tenia su escudo y su espada a su espalda, Link escucha que su voz lo llama nuevamente detrás suyo, se voltea pero no encuentra a nadie, su voz sigue retobando en todo el templo hasta que Link se da cuenta de quien era el que lo llamaba.

Porque no dejas de ocultarte…¡MALDITA SOMBRA!-Link rápidamente saca su espada y la clava en el suelo, antes de que esto sucediera su sombra vuelve a la normalidad, esta estaba completamente oscura, negra, imposible ver el suelo, solo un negro profundo.

Una mancha negra se aleja de Link y empieza a levantarse del suelo lo que parecía un liquido negro muy espeso, dos puntos rojos aparecen en este y empieza a tomar forma-me sorprende que tardaras tanto en averiguar lo que sucedía…¿aun que me gustaría saber cuando dejaste de usar el color verde?-Shadow Link se materializaba frente suyo, de brazos cruzados con una expresión antipática en su rostro.

¿Que le hiciste a Navi…donde esta?-pregunta Link con un tono de voz cortante al tiempo que saca su espada de la roca, la mirada que este le dirigía a su sombra era una amenazante y molesta, por algún motivo Shadow Link no encuentra furia en esos ojos, a Link parecía no importarle mucho quien se encontraba frente suyo, lo que parecía molestarle era que fue interrumpido en momento muy MUY importante.

Shadow Link suelta una risita antipática respondiendo-te lo dije en la playa…no soy tan malo…lo que quiero…-Shadow Link desenfunda sus espada y se pone su escudo y su mirada se vuelve un tanto sádica-solo quiero ajustar cuentas con tigo.

Deja de mentirme…sabes que no puedes…después de todo…eres yo…-en el rostro de Link aparece una sonrisa y se serena-¡¿pero que?!-Shadow Link se sobre salta al ver la expresión de Link, tan serena, tan tranquila, y más aun, Link se cruza de brazos y se sienta de piernas cruzadas y dice con un tono voz muy sereno-no voy a luchar con tigo hasta que me digas que es lo que realmente quieres…y créeme…nada, NADA de lo que hagas hará que cambie de decisión-Shadow Link empieza a desesperase al ver la actitud de Link, pero el eco de una voz, femenina, de una Gerudo joven resuena en su cabeza-no te preocupes…YO me encargare de que pelee.

¡Impa!-grita Kotake al ver a Impa acostada en el suelo, Navi se coloca la máscara y tal cual ambas hermanas predijeron esta empieza a reaccionar de forma muy extraña, a diferencia del Skull Kid la mascara no conserva su forma, en lugar de eso, empieza a fundirse con el cuerpo de Navi, su hermosa voz es callada y suena como si estuviese amordazada, la piel clara de Navi se empieza a agrietar, de estas fisuras empieza a brotar una extraña luz púrpura, Navi intenta quitarse la mascara pero ya no había forma, esta se había fundido con el rostro de Navi.

Koume rápidamente desciende y monta a Impa en su escoba y nuevamente sale disparada para ponerse a distancia segura con su hermana, ninguna de las dos esperaba que la mascara reaccionara de esa forma, Navi se termina viendo envuelta por un luz púrpura hasta que esta termina dentro de una esfera de este color y lanzándoos rayos de color negro, todo lo tocaba se carbonizaba o moría en caso de la plantas, no pasa mucho para que esa esfera explote y empuje a las hermanas fuera del castillo.

¿Qué…que paso?-se pregunta Koume al despertar, en la entrada al castillo, la que conecta con el mercad, ella tirada en el suelo e Impa y Kotake estaban a unos pocos metros suyo, Koume recuerda lo que sucedió y rápidamente despierta a Kotake, dejan a Impa en lado del camino y regresan al castillo para ver que fue lo que sucedió con Navi cuando llegan no queda mucho que ver, aquel vello jardín construido para Zelda, ahora no era más que escombros, ambas visualizan el origen de la explosión, pero no ven a Navi, lo único que ven es un hueco en la tierra.

¿Crees que…?-calla un momento…mira…-detiene Kotake a Koume al tiempo que señala el sitio en el que se encontraba Navi, la piedras en ese sitio empezaban a moverse, de debajo del suelo se podía ver un cuerpo levantarse…era Navi…pero esta estaba completamente cambiada, no tenia cabello ni ropa, todo su cuerpo era de un color negro, se nota a la distancia que toda su piel es completamente liza, se distinguía la silueta de un rostro, pero no tenia ni orejas ni boca, los movimientos que hace mientras se levanta resultan fantasmales, en un momento se encontraba de una forma y al otro estaba de otra, su ojos era de un rojo intenso, cuando se levanta por completo se oye el sonido de un relámpago salido desde Navi, desde su pecho empiezan a salir varias lineas de colores, los colores de la Majora´s Mask, el cuerpo de Navi se empieza a pintar del color de la Mascara.

Ambas hermanas estaban atónitas y les deba miedo descender, cuando aquellos colores alcanzan los brazos de Navi desde los hombros empiezan a salir espinas similares a las que tenia la mascara en su costado, las mas grandes ubicadas en los hombros y las mas pequeñas ubicadas encima de las manos, ambas notan lo que se puede llamar una expresión de dolor, súbitamente de la espalda de Navi salen dos alas negras, la forma de estas eran la de la mascara dividida en dos partes iguales y no tardan en adquirir los colores de la Majora´s Mask, lo mas aterrador es lo que aparece del lado interior de las alas, en estas se dibujan la mirada inconfundible de la Mascara.

Na…Navi…¿eres tu…?-pregunta las hermanas de forma dudosa al tiempo que descendían muy lentamente, los movimientos de Navi se normalizan, con solo mover su mano se oye el retronar de sus huesos, cada movimiento que hacia, sonaban huesos, esta no responde, cuando ambas hermanas tocan suelo, Navi le clava la mirada a ambas y se acerca lentamente, ambas hermanas estaban petrificadas por la nueva apariencia de Navi.

Navi queda a un paso de ambas y se queda mirando a las hermanas, la expresión de las hermanas era de horror, pero cambia a una de serenidad cuando distinguen lo que era una "sonrisa" en esa cara sin rostro-si…soy yo-la voz de Navi era pesada y demoníaca, pero aun así se podía notar algo femenino en esa horrible voz, Navi mira su mano y dice en forma sarcástica-si se asustaron con solo verme, no creo que deberían acompañarme-se cruza de brazos y continua-después de todo…es posible que aparezca Ganondorf.

Ja, ja, muy graciosa-comenta Koume, seguida por Kotake-si Ganondorf llega, puedes dar por muerto tanto a Zelda como a Link-Navi responde con un tono de voz sereno, pero a la vez firme-lo se…por eso debemos apresurarnos, no podemos perder tiempo aquí-Navi expande sus alas y con un solo aleteo de ellas levanta vuelo.

¡Hey Navi!-le llaman ambas hermanas al tiempo que se elevan-por lo menos sabes donde es-Navi responde señalando con dirección al Valle Gerudo, el Templo del Espíritu, sea el que sea el ritual para traer a Ganondorf no falta mucho para que comience, siente una fuerte energía oscura acumulándose en el templo, démonos prisa-las hermanas toman por cierto lo que Navi dice dado que…ella era básicamente energía oscura y todas tres se ponen en marcha para llegar lo más rápido posible al templo del espíritu.

¡¡¡DEJALA FUERA DE ESTO!!!-en el templo del espíritu, tal cual había dicho la organizadora de la rasuración de Ganondorf Link ahora reventaba en ira y luchaba con rabia contra Shadow Link, debido a lo desenfrenado de sus ataques Shadow Link los evadía con facilidad y se burlaba de Link enfureciéndolo cada vez más-¿que pasa Link…no te gusta que halla jugado con Zelda?-Aun que Zelda era parte del plan para traer de vuelta a Ganondorf, Shadow Link no necesito más que "jugar" con ella un rato frente a Link, tocándola, acariciándola, incluso…lo que destruyo la paciencia a Link, el que su sombra desgarrara el atuendo de Zelda, esta estaba inconciente incapaz de poder hacer nada.

¡Suéltala!-Link se lanza contra Shadow Link a medio camino Zelda se desaparece en el aire iniciando la pelea entre Link y su sombra, si Link hubiera mantenido su promesa no hubieran podido iniciar el ritual, Zelda…la llave que abre la primera puerta, y el odio de Link…del Héroe del Tiempo, el que conecto el golpe final a Ganondorf…el poder para forzar la segunda puerta para liberar al señor oscuro…Ganondorf

**Solo espero me hagan llegar sus comentarios…espero verlos en el siguiente cap, hasta entonces, cya ;P**


	9. Naisha

**Bueno…me disculpo por la demora, pero e aquí el noveno cap de este fic, espero les guste**

**Naisha.**

Twinrova y Navi se habían puesto en marcha al templo del espíritu, y no les toma mucho tiempo en llegar a la entrada del Valle Gerudo e inmediatamente notan que la situación no se encontraba del todo bien, en el puente que separaba el valle de las planicies de Hyrule no había guardia montada, ni una sola Gerudo, y todo en total silencio, le elevan y las hermanas se horrorizan al ver el estado de la fortaleza Gerudo, completamente destruida muchas Gerudos en el suelo acostadas en charcos de sangre atravesadas por su propias armas.

No…no puede ser…-dicen ambas hermanas horrorizadas de aquella vista, parecía no ver sobrevivido ninguna Gerudo hasta que Navi ve a algo moverse a lo lejos-Nabooru, ¡esta viva!-grita Navi, los ojos de las alas de Navi no eran simple diseño, Navi podía ver a través de estos, y podía ver MUCHO más…de lo que vería cualquier otro mortal.

Nabooru estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, Navi y las hermanas rápidamente se dirigen en su búsqueda, cuado llegan con ella, descienden y la rodean, estaba a duras penas viva, su cuerpo mal herido-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta Koume, pero antes de que alguien siquiera dijese algo, Navi levanta su mano y su uñas se convierten en garras de diez centímetros, con un movimiento rápido Navi se la clava en el pecho a Nabooru, ambas hermanas estaban a punto de atacar a Navi pero esta las detiene diciéndoles-esperen y verán… no le e echo daño-y era cierto, aun que la mano de Navi estaba clavada en el pecho de Nabooru, esta no había botado ni una gota de sangre en el momento que Navi clavo su garra en el pecho de Nabooru, la mano de Navi se movía como si estuviese buscando algo hasta que lo encuentra…

Con otro movimiento rápido Navi saca su garra y en esta aprisionaba una esfera negra que no tarda en convertirse en nada al cerrar Navi su puño, en el momento que esa esfera desaparece, Nabooru regresa a la vida, sus ojos se abre súbitamente y un fuerte respiro demostraba lo mal de su estado físico…pero seguía con vida.

Nabooru jadeando da un vistazo a su alrededor, ve a ambas hermanas con un expresión de felicidad al verla viva y ve a Navi convertidas en…en "ESO"…pero encuentra una extraña expresión de felicidad en esta también, al darse cuenta que se encontraba en buenas manos no tarda en ir al grano-fue…fue Naisha…ella nos hizo esto a nosotras…-¿Naisha?-pregunta Navi al tiempo que ambas hermanas dicen-lo sabíamos-Navi al ver la expresión en el rostro de ambas hermanas nota que parecían conocerla y muy bien, antes de preguntarle a las hermanas acerca de su enemiga, levanta a Nabooru y busca algo de tela que se encontraba en el pequeño stand de flechas, la acomoda en el suelo la acuesta y le dice de forma muy tranquila-descasa Nabooru, nosotras no haremos cargo de vengar a cada una de tus hermanas…-Nabooru asiste y no tarda en caer dormida.

Navi deja a Nabooru para que se recupere y no tarda en preguntar quien era Naisha, Koume responde, después Kotake y así sucesivamente-Naisha es otra hechicera Gerudo-también seguidora de Ganondorf-mientras nosotras dábamos la cara-ella hacia otro tipo de trabajos-siempre fue muy radical y fanática de Ganondorf-y por lo que vemos-ambas hermanas se voltean para ver el campo de entrenamiento destrozado y a la pobre Nabooru durmiendo por el cansancio-realmente esta dispuesta a todo para traer de vuelta a Ganondorf-ambas hermanas aprietan su puño, Koume el izquierdo y Kotake el derecho, Navi las mira por un momento, ve una expresión de odio y dolor en su rostro, ambas se montan en sus escobas súbitamente y empiezan a girar hasta convertirse en la hechicera Twinrova-Navi…Naisha es nuestra-comenta Twinrova con un tono de voz cortante-no tengo problema con ello-dicho esto Navi levanta vuelo y nuevamente se ponen en marcha a al templo del Espíritu aun que su marcha es interrumpida nuevamente.

Cuando entran al desierto, aun del lado del Valle encuentran algo que hace que le hierva la sangre a Twinrova, en la arena, se veía lo que parecía ser un fragmento de cadena, Navi desciende, se arrodilla, lo toma y lo jala, no era una cadena, era la lámpara de la Poe que mostraba el camino del Valle al Templo, sin ella…resulta casi imposible atravesar el desierto-Maldita Naisha…-comenta con desprecio Twinrova apretando sus escobas-tranquila Twinrova…quizás mataron a la Poe…pero creo que esta lámpara será todo lo que necesitemos para atravesar el desierto…-Navi se levanta sujetando la lámpara con su mano derecha, en su mano izquierda aparece una llama negra con la cual enciende la lámpara, se voltea y le pide a Twinrova que la siga, Twinrova estas dudosa al comienzo, ya que un se puede perder en ese desierto con suma facilidad y quizás jamás salgas de este, pero al ver la seguridad de Navi accede, Navi levanta vuelo nuevamente y se introduce en la tormenta que arena que siempre asota el desierto seguida muy de cerca por Twinrova.

Hacia tiempo que Twinrova no pasaba por el desierto, a duras penas veía la llama negra generada por la lámpara de la Poe, aquella tormenta eterna pronto empezó a cesar, el sonido del viento era cada vez mas leve y cada vez se podía ver con más claridad, llega un momento en el que los rayos de sol rompen la arena y se puede ver un cielo claro y despejado, a Twinrova le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Navi como lo hizo pero esta apaga la lámpara, la suelta y se eleva para ver mejor, Navi inmediatamente grita a Twinrova para que se eleve

¡¿Pero que…?!-frente al Templo del Espíritu había todo un batallón de Iron Knuckles cuidando la entrada y frente a ellos un general, otra Iron Knuckle al cual Link se había enfrentado en un pasado, su nombre es Onox, un Iron Knuckle de color dorado y plateado, en lugar de una espada, este lleva una maza-creo que deberemos hacer un cambio de planes…-comento Navi con un tono de voz que demostraba que estaba lista para luchar, Navi estaba apunto de lanzarse contra los Iron Knuckles cuando Twinrova la detiene-Navi, escúchame, yo me haré cargo de ellos, conozco a esa armadura-Twinrova señala a Onox-y créeme que es mas fuerte de lo que parece-Twirova le pide a Navi que DETENGA a Link de luchar contra su sombra, que debe calmarlo a toda costa, Navi no entiende el porque, pero inmediatamente lo averigua.

La uña del dedo índice de Navi se convierte de nuevo en una garra, esta se introduce lentamente en la cabeza de Twinrova y empieza a buscar por sus pensamientos hasta que encuentra toda le información necesaria, Navi asiste y ambas se lanzan en picada.

¡¿Pero que es eso…?!-pregunta Onox con su pesada voz, al ver a Navi acercarse a tal velocidad, Navi atraviesa las líneas de defensa a tal velocidad que de genera una onda de choque que despide a los Iron Knuckles por los aires entrando rápidamente al templo, Onox da la orden de seguir a su intruso pero una pared de llamas rojas y azules se levantan en la entrada, de entre estas llamas aparece Twinrova-hola Onox, ¿me recuerdas…?-pregunta Twinrova con un tono de voz coqueto y una pose muy seductora-¡¿Twinrova?! ¿que haces, porque nos detienes?-pregunta Onox completamente enfurecido, Twinrova lo apunta con la escoba de fuego diciéndole con un tono de voz cortante-no pienso dejar que traigan a Ganondorf de nuevo a este mundo-Twinrova se pone en guardia, con esto, el viento empieza a soplar, nubes de tormenta se posan encima del desierto, los ojos de Twinrova brillaban de color que representaba cada mitad de su cuerpo-yo seré tu oponente, ni tu, ni ninguno de los Iron Knuckles pasara por esta puerta mientras yo respire-Onox se prepara para batallar, al igual que todos sus soldados, Onox ya listo para batallar dice con su pesada voz-elegiste un MUY mal día para traicionar a tu señor Ganondorf…-Twinrova responde muy segura de si misma-ya veremos…

Dentro del templo Navi se mueve con suma facilidad, como si fuese su casa y no tarda en escuchar lo gritos y golpes de espadas-Link…-llega a la puerta que conduce al cuarto en el que se encontraba Link, pero esta estaba cerrada con la Big Key y habían varios Iron Knuckles en frene de la puerta cuidándola, estos al ver a Navi se lanza contra ella-deben estar bromeando…-del otro lado, a Link no le estaba hiendo muy bien que se diga, estaba perdiendo contra su sombra, el haberse dejado guiar por su furia fue un MUY mala idea, Shadow Link se anticipaba muy fácilmente a sus movimientos, Shadow Link no había conectado ningún ataque con su espada, no quería matar a Link, no por ahora, lo golpeaba con su escudo o patadas, Link estaba muy agotado, jadeando y estaba tirado en el suelo-¿que pasa Link eso es todo lo que tienes?-pregunta Shadow Link con un tono de voz molesto, se acercaba lentamente, Link a duras penas se pone de pie para recibir a Shadow Link, este estaba apunto de lanzarse contra Link cuando la puerta estalla y sale disparada hacia dentro con pedazos de armadura, de la cortina de polvo se eleva Navi, Shadow Link queda sorprendido al ver aquella figura, a ver a Navi en ese cuerpo Demoníaco, Link reconoce inmediatamente los ojos "pintados" en las alas de Navi, pero no se asusta al verlos, por lo contrario…parecía agradecer verlos de nuevo.

¡Aléjate de Link!-Navi se lanza en picada pero Shadow Link se aparta rápidamente esquivando el golpe, Navi se estrella contra el suelo y levanta otra cortina de polvo, antes de que Shadow Link si quiera pudiera reaccionar, un grito espantoso sale de aquella cortina de polvo, mandándolo a volar contra la pared tumbándolo de la plataforma en la que había estado peleando.

Con un aleteo Navi se desase de todo ese polvo y se levanta nuevamente, recoge sus alas y las acomoda como si fuesen una capa alrededor de su cuello, se voltea rápidamente y ayuda a ponerse a Link de pie-creí…creí que había destruido esa mascara-comenta Link con una voz jadeante-créeme…es una larga historia, y no ahí tiempo para contarla, por lo menos no verbalmente…-responde Navi mientras endereza a Link, su mano derecha empieza a brillar de un color azul muy oscuro, casi negro…Navi pasa su mano por encima de todo el cuerpo de Link sin tocarlo, por donde pasaba su mano, el dolor desaparecía y las fuerzas regresaban al cuerpo de Link.

¡No se quien seas!-se escucha el grito de Shadow Link, ambos, Navi y Link buscan a Shadow Link, lo ven en el aire entrado en la plataforma-¡Pero te metiste en una batalla privada!-Navi rápidamente toma impulso, abre sus alas y de un solo aleteo se lanza contra Shadow Link, este apenas aterriza en la plataforma pone se escudo enfrente suyo para recibir a Navi, esta se estrella contra este empujándolo al borde de la plataforma-¡Link escúchame, tienes que salvar a Zelda!-Navi sujeta a Shadow Link con su mano izquierda por el escudo y lo lanza a su izquierda, rápidamente con la derecha lanza una varias esferas de forma consecutiva a la pared que se puede decir da frente a la entrada-¡Link ve por ese camino, ahí encontraras a Zelda!-Navi nuevamente toma impulso y se lanza contra Shadow Link, intenta atravesarlo con sus garras pero este se mueve rápidamente esquivando el golpe-¡yo me encargo de tu sombra!

Link asiste con la cabeza, toma su espada y escudo y sale corriendo, salta y simplemente sigue derecho, no choca contra nada, ni siquiera escombros, por todo lo contrario, atraviesa la cortina de polvo y lo que encuentra es un pasillo iluminado por antorchas a sus lados, sin voltear Link sigue adelante para buscar y salvar a Zelda.

A medida que avanzaba los sonidos de batalla se hacían mas leves hasta que Link no oye nada, parecía un corredor infinito hasta que dos inmensas puertas aparecen frente suyo, en estas estaba marcada la tri fuerza, Link no tiene que colocar su oído para escuchar los gritos de Zelda y un sonido que parecía la mezcla entre un remolino y una tormenta eléctrica, Link apenas toca las puertas estas se empiezan a abrir, Link se pone en guardia listo para todo, pero lo que ve al abrirse las puerta es algo que no se esperaba.

La habitación era igual en todos aspectos a la anterior, en tamaño e interior, solo que en esta, en la plataforma que había se encontraba dos pilares que formaban un arco, tallados con escritura Gerudo, encima de estos se encontraba Zelda flotando en el aire, rodeada por una neblina negra, fácilmente se nota su sufrimiento, entre el arco de piedra había lo que parecía una mezcla entre un huracán y una tormenta eléctrica de color negro, y frente a esto se encontraba una Gerudo de espaldas con dos grandes Cimitarras atadas a su espalda quien lentamente se voltea al sentir la presencia de Link, su cabello de color negro oscuro, su color de piel un poco más oscuro que el de una Gerudo, un top de color morado y dorado que cubría su gran atributo femenino, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una ropa Araba de color arena con una tela a forma de cinturón de color rojo sangre, una mirada totalmente penetrante con unos ojos de color amarrillo intenso

¿¡Quien eres!?-grita Link al ver a la Gerudo, esta lleva sus manos a sus Cimitarras y se las quita de su espalda respondiendo con un tono de voz femenino y muy intenso-mi nombre es Naisha…-esta toma la guardia del estilo de batalla Gerudo-Hechicera Gerudo, responsable de este Ritual para resucitar a mi señor Ganondorf, y yo…seré tu oponente…

**Bueno, espero les halla gustado :P espero sus Reviews, informo que me tardare un poco por el echo de que pienso hacer un One Shot de Naruto, nos seguimos leyendo, hasta entonces, cya :P**


	10. Confrontación, Oscuridad Vs Oscuridad

**LAMENTO enormemente el retrazo TT y espero que el retrazo no les haga perder el interés en el fic, les prometo que terminare este Fic en su totalidad, cueste lo q cueste, aquí les traigo el 10 cap, espero lo disfruten :P**

**Confrontación**

**Oscuridad Vs Oscuridad.**

La tención se sentía tanto en las afueras como en el interior del templo-¡ATAQUEN!-ordena Onox a todos los Iron Knuckles quienes se lanzan inmediatamente contra Twinrova-interesante…calculo más de doscientos Iron Knuckles…contra MI…la pobre de Twinrova-dice Twinrova con un tono de voz de burla y una postura que hace par, dirigiendo una ultima mirada a Onox-hay una enorme desventaja sinceramente…lo siento por ti-dicho esto, Twinrova haciendo uso de su magia hace una explosión justo debajo de sus pies, lanzándose dentro las filas de los Iron Knuckles.

Los Iron Knuckles que se encontraban en medio del paso de Twinrova salen disparados en todas direcciones, justo en el momento que Twinrova alcanza el centro de las filas de los Iron Knuckles ocurre una explosión de la cual sale lava dispara al lado derecho de Twinrova e inmensos cristales de hielo al lado izquierdo de esta-una vez que termine con todos tus soldaditos de plomo seremos solo tu y yo Onox…-Grita Twinrova al tiempo que extiende sus escobas a ambos lados y de estas salen de cada una un potente rayo de fuego y hielo respectivamente.

Mientras la batalla de Twinrova apenas iniciaba, la de Navi ya tenia rato de haber empezado, y esta estaba muy pareja, el Shadow Link que Navi se enfrentaba no era el mismo que recordaba cuando lo vio la primera vez, este era ahora una "copia" de Navi al momento de luchar, aunque era la primera vez de Navi al luchar resultaba bastante rápida, y su estilo de pelea era muy similar al de una animal…movimientos rápidos, atacando con sus garras, alas y ahora…una cola, en medio de la batalla en un movimiento súbito y sin darse cuenta Navi coloco sus manos en el suelo y realizo un movimiento en el cual ataco su cola a forma de aguijo, esta era delgada y la punta parecía la de una flecha, no le preocupaba la cola, lo que le preocupa a Navi era la misma Mascara, ya que a medida que pasaba el tiempo sus sentidos iban cambiando, sentía como su capacidad de racionar desaparecía muy lentamente y los únicos pensamientos en su cabeza eran los de matar a quien estuviera frente suyo.

En cuanto a Shadow Link, este no peleaba muy distinto con respeto a Navi, aun que el solo poseía escudo y espada, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, atacando con ambas armas, ninguno podía herir al otro y lo único que se oían eran gritos hasta que un potente rugido estremeció todo el templo y sus alrededores, un potente rugido que provino de Navi.

Eso acaso…no es bueno-pensó Twinrova al escuchar el rugido de Navi en las afueras del templo, Twinrova ya había terminado con todos y cada uno de los Iron Knuckles y lo único que quedaban de ellos eran pedazos de armadura congelada y hierro fundido.

Debo terminar esto lo más rápido posible e ir ayudar a Navi…ese rugido…no es buena señal-se seguía diciendo Twinrova, ahora solo quedaban ella y Onox, el uno el frente al otro, Onox sosteniendo su maza y en el aire y Twinrova empuñando fuertemente sus escobas-yo que tu no me distraigo…-al escuchar el sonido de una cadena, Twinrova se eleva de forma instintiva para evitar lo que creí era un ataque de Onox, pero no era así, este simplemente dejo caer su pesada maza en la arena-ves lo que pasa si te distraes-comenta Onox con su pesada voz, después de oir aquel rugido Twinrova había dirigido su mirada al templo preocupada porque apareciera otro enemigo quizás tan poderoso como el mismo Ganondorf, la mirada de Twinrova de preocupación cambia a una de frustración, ahora no tan solo tenia que preocuparse de Onox y del ritual que llevaba a cabo Naisha, si no que ahora también tenia que preocuparse de Navi, eso sin mencionar que su oponente…Onox no era un oponente normal, después de todo…lo que estaba haciendo Naisha ya la misma Twinrova lo había echo en el pasado con el mismo ayudante…

Si no piensas atacarme…-susurra Onox al tiempo que cierra sus ojos-¡no es bueno!-exclama Twinrova-¡yo empezare a atacarte!-grita Onox y de un solo movimiento Onox lanza su pesada Maza la cual rápidamente alcanza a Twinrova, esta apenas logra esquivarla-el tiempo te a afectado Twinrova ¡pero no a mi!-con un movimiento de su mano, la maza de Onox cambia de dirección en pleno vuelo dando media vuelta y ataca nuevamente a Twinrova.

¿¡Pero que…!?-exclama Twinrova al ver el la maza dirigirse nuevamente contra ella, esta vez, es impacta y enterrada en la arena.

Como pude…-maldice Onox al ver que la maza había golpeado a Twinrova, pero esta no había sido atravesada por ninguna de sus espinas, con un movimiento Onox sacude la cadena de su arma haciendo que su maza se levanta del suelo y apenas esta gira Onox hace un movimiento rápido provocando que la maza caiga súbitamente, esta vez Onox escucha como se perfora la piel de algo y ve como parte de su maza se llena de un liquido rojo espeso.

Te lo dije Twin…elegiste mal día para traicionaros-dice Onox muy confuiado y seguro de su victoria, este deseoso de ver el cuerpo de Twinrova perforado saca su maza de la arena, pero no es el cuerpo de Twin lo que ve…

¡¿Pero que…?!-era una de aquellas bizarras criaturas que poblaba ese desierto lo que había sido perforado por la maza de Onox y no Twinrova-¡¿pero cuando?!-exclama Onox al ver aquella criatura.

Creí que habías dicho que fue mala idea traicionar a Ganondorf…-Onox no escucha la voz femenina de Twinrova, lo que oye es la voz chillona de Koume a su izquierda, inmediatamente voltea a su izquierda y ve como a una distancia de unos diez metros la arena se levanta del suelo y empieza a tomar forma de Koume-creí que nos habías dicho de que nos aplastarías…-esta vez la voz proviene de su derecha, era Kotake.

Ambas hermanas se echan a reír al ver la frustración marcada en los ojos de Onox, este intenta mover su maza pero no puede, cuando voltea para ve a una de las hermanas esta estava negando con el dedo y luego señala a la otra, Onox voltea y ve que la otra hermanas señala hacia abajo.

¿¡Pero que…!?-exclama Onox nuevamente cuando dirige su mirada a la arena, Onox se encontraba en el medio de lo que era un Circulo de Hechizos Gerudo, este brillaba de color azul y rojo.

Acaso crees que nos olvidamos de lo que ahí debajo de esa pesada armadura…-Onox voltea a ver Koume quien estaba empezando a adoptar una extraña posición, se coloca en posición de avance, gira noventa grados su cadera a la derecha, extiende su brazo derecho sosteniendo su escoba por la punta mientras que lleva su mano izquierda abierta hasta encima de lo que es la escoba propiamente dicha.

Es por eso que no podemos destruir esa armadura que llevas…-el circulo empieza a brillar más intensamente, Onox voltea de una forma forzosa para ver esta vez a Kotake quien tenia la misma posición que su hermana.

Así que…si no podemos destruirte…por lo menos…¡Podemos sellarte!-exclaman ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo que lanzan contra Onox, justo en el momento que estas chocan contra Onox causan una gran explosión levantando una gran cortina de polvo, inmediatamente la cortina empieza a ser "succionada" hasta que se desaparece dejando a las escobas formando una X en el suelo.

Eso le enseñara le demostrar en lugar que pertenece-comenta Koume de brazos cruzados mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que Kotake responde señalando en el suelo con su pulgar y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-si…a unos CUANTOS Kilómetros bajo tierra-su hermana no da comentario y estaba apunto de decirlo lo MALO de su chiste cuando escuchan una serie de rugidos que se terminan convirtiendo en gritos que reconocen en el acto-¡NAVI!-exclaman ambas hermanas al escuchar a Navi sufriendo, rápidamente toman sus escobas se montan y salen a toda velocidad a buscarla

¡Navi!-siguen llamando las hermanas a Navi mientras volaban a toda velocidad y cuando la encuentran se sorprenden de lo que ven en ella, Shadow Link ya no estaba por ningún lado, Navi estaba en lo que quedaba de la destrozada plataforma, pero…había vuelto a su forma "hylian" Navi voltea para ver a ambas hermanas, su cabello ya no era aquel color castaño claro…ahora era negro intenso, su color de piel era el mismo, pero en esta habían varias marcas curvas que partían desde su rostro y descendían por todo su cuerpo, su ropa era ahora de color morado, amarrillo y rojo, pero por ultimo y mas impactante…el hermoso color azul zafiro de los ojos de Navi había cambiando a unos ojos similar a los de una serpiente y de color semejante.

Navi…que…-Koume interrumpe a sorprendida hermana, da un paso hacia adelanta sin acercarse demasiado a la aterrada Navi-la pregunta es…¿Dónde esta Shadow Link? Y especial… ¿Qué le paso a la Majora Mask…?

De…Devore a Shadow Link como si fuera un trozo de carne…-susurra la aterrada Navi al tiempo que dirige una mirada a sus manos que ahora tenían aquellas extrañas marcas-en cuento a la mascara-una gota de sangre sale del ojo de Navi y cae en su temblante mano, Navi levanta su mirada para ver a las hermanas, estas encuentran en Navi un expresión de completa tristeza extrema en el rostro de Navi y en lugar de lagrimas, era sangre lo que salía de sus ojos-creo…que ahora…YO soy la mascara…

Dos gritos inundan el templo en ese momento un grito desgarrador proveniente de Zelda y otro…que simplemente helo la sangre de las hermanas, era el grito de Ganondorf , al oírlo ambas hermanas intentan hacer reaccionar a Navi para que las ayudase y ayudase a Link y Zelda en lo que pudiera, pero Navi simplemente estaba petrificada, no podía moverse y las gotas de sangre no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, ambas hermanas se frustran al ver que no pueden hacer reaccionar a Navi ni siquiera usando el nombre de Link, y al escuchar nuevamente el grito de Ganondorf no les queda más que dejar a Navi ahí en su estado de shock. E ir a ayudar a Link en lo que pudiera fuese…a evitar el regreso…**O** combatir a Ganondorf…

**Bueno…espero lo hallan disfrutado y espero traerles el proximo cap lo mas pronto posible :D me despido por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, cya ;P**


	11. Confrontación, Link Vs Naisha

**Listo XD decimo-primer cap yeah! . espero que les guste, aquí se los dejo :P **

**Confrontación**

**Link vs Naisha**

Así que…tu eres la que a planificado esto…-pregunta Link sin quitarle la mirada a su adversaria, hacia tiempo que Link no peleaba con una Gerudo, ni siguiera con Nabooru de practica, si había algo que Link recordaba de las Gerudos espadachines es que tienden a ser completamente impredecibles en cuanto a sus ataques incluso si estuviesen lejos, sin mencionar dos cosas importantes…Link sabia que estaba muy fuera de forma, porque que la ira lo consumía cuando peleo contra su sombra…noto que estaba muy fuera de forma y dos…que las Gerudos espadachines son MUY ágiles, una suma que simplemente daba a Link desventaja total contra su oponente.

Naisha cierra sus ojos y se echa a reír, abriendo sus ojos súbitamente y con un tono de voz sádico responde-¡así es!-en eso una nueve de humo cubre a Naisha, Link inmediatamente empieza a buscarla con todo su rango visual, cuando Link mira hacia arriba encuentra a Naisha rápidamente da un pequeño salto hacia atrás para evitar el aterrador golpe de Naisha.

¿Acaso…acaso es posible que una Gerudo tenga tanta fuerza?-el golpe de Naisha había roto la roca sólida en el suelo y su cimitarra se encontraba intacta, sin siquiera terminar de aterrizar, Naisha da un giro en intenta cortar a Link con su otra cimitarra, Link se agacha lo mas rápido que puede, pero la cimitarra corta parte de su gorro, Link ni siquiera pensaba chocar espadas contra esas armas mounstrosas ni tampoco su escudo, en su lugar se dedica a esquivar los golpes, cada vez que Naisha golpeaba algo, las paredes o suelo, estos se rompían a sus golpes más aterrador, era la facilidad con la que sacaba Naisha sus cimitarras las paredes o el suelo.

¿Qué pasa Link…acaso me tienes miedo?-pregunta Naisha con un tono de voz horrible, la mitad de su rostro es cubierto por su cabello dándole una apariencia casi demoníaca, Link estaba jadeando resultaba casi imposible pasar por esa pared de metal que eran las cimitarras de Naisha-sabia que las Gerudos eran ágiles-se dice Link al tiempo que intenta retomar su guardia-pero no se le comparan a esta…-Naisha nuevamente se lanza contra Link, pero esta vez en lugar de esquivar Link se lanza contra Naisha, sale corriendo a toda velocidad, justo a lado de su cintura, de su lado derecho para realizar un corte horizontal o diagonal de derecha a izquierda.

Lo que se oye un sonido a metal siendo destrozado y de piel siendo cortada…Naisha cae rodando y por donde pasa deja un rastro de sangre mientras que Link cae del otro lado parado, con su espada ensangrentada sin su escudo y ahora con un cimitarra de Naisha, Naisha se confió y creyó que Link intentaba suicidarse, cuando este esta al alcance suyo, esta ataca con solo una cimitarra, la de su mano derecha, Link coloca inmediatamente su escudo encima suyo, pero lo suelta y saca su brazo quedando su escudo básicamente suspendido en el aire, Naisha lanza su ataque y lo que alcanza es nada mas el escudo, Link salta hacia delante y empieza a girar en el aire, termina de esquivar el golpe de Naisha y ataca cortando por el estomago a Naisha causándole una herida grande pero no profunda, inmediatamente aprovecha y golpea la mano izquierda de Naisha forzándola a soltar su arma la cual Link agarra y todo esto en menos de un par de segundos.

Y eso…que estoy fuera de forma-se burla Link de Naisha soltando una risita y adquiriendo estancia de batalla Gerudo-Mal…maldito-dice Naisha al tiempo que se levanta con su mano en la punzante herida la cual soltaba sangre a grader.

Que pasa Naisha…ahora…¿eres tu la que tiene miedo?-pregunta Link de forma desafiante sin perder su estancia de batalla y mostrando una sonrisa burlona la cual empezaba a sacar de quicio a Naisha, en eso un potente y desgarrados rugido estremece todo el templo, Link queda confundido al oir aquel rugido pero el parece familiar, más que un rugido, para sus oídos era un grito pidiendo ayuda.

Link había bajado su guardia y quitado su mirada de Naisha, esta se lanza nuevamente contra Link, cuando este se percata ya no había tiempo de esquivar, en lugar de eso Link sujeta la cimitarra de Naisha que iba dirigida a su estomago con ambas de sus armas, Naisha iba a tal velocidad que Link es arrastrado con Naisha quedando a varios metros de donde estaba parado inicialmente luchando para que el ataque de Naisha no pudiera tocarlo, esta rápidamente retira su cimitarra y lanza un ataque horizontal contra la cabeza de Link, este rápidamente se deja caer para evitar el golpe, rápidamente Naisha recoge intenta partir a Link que se encontraba en el suelo, Link puede detener el golpe quedando la hoja del arma de Naisha a menos de un centímetro de su nariz.

La mirada de Naisha era casi demoníaca y completamente decidida a partir en dos a Link, este luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la hoja lejos de su rostro-lo siento…¡pero esto se acabo!-grita Link y en un rápido moviendo patea la herida de Naisha haciendo que pierda fuerza por un momento, Link aprovecha ese momento de debilidad, con sus armas desarma a Naisha, la jala por su top, coloca ambos pies en su estomago y de un rápido movimiento la lanza hacia arriba, Link gira hacia atrás quedando ahora de rodillas y se lanza hacia al frente, de un giro Link corta a Naisha por su estomago partiéndola en tres, Link cae de rodillas mientras que las tres partes de Naisha caen detrás suyo.

Lo siento, pero si yo no te hacia eso…-dice Link a la moribunda Naisha al tiempo que se levanta y lleva la cimitarra ensangrentada a su hombro derecho-lo más seguro es que te lo hiciera una Gerudo-Link oye en el momento en el que Naisha por fin muere, una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en el rostro de Link, nuevamente aquel rugido desgarrador inunda el templo, pero esta vez el rugido se convierte progresivamente en un grito, era una voz femenina la que gritaba-esa voz…no puede…-se queda Link paralizado al oir aquella voz-¡Navi!-Link sale corriendo y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era buscar a Navi pero se le había olvidado algo muy importante…Zelda

El grito de Zelda retumba en toda la habitación, pero no tan solo eso…otro grito retumba, pero este lo hace por todo el templo…una voz que Link jamás podría olvidar, era la voz de Ganondorf.

Link se voltea lentamente, puede ver como la figura de Ganondorf empezaba a asomarse por aquel huracán de oscuridad, la figura de Ganondorf parecía asomarse muy lentamente, por lo visto la muerte de Naisha había debilitado el ritual, tanto así que Zelda cae frente aquel portal que empezaba a cerrarse.

¡Zelda!-grita Link quien inmediatamente va en su búsqueda, suelta l cimitarra Gerudo y de un rápido movimiento Link sacude su espada para quitarle la mayoría de la sangre y la guardar-¡Zelda dime algo, Zelda!-gritaba Link, Zelda se encontraba bien, solo esta inconciente-ella no debería ser tu mayor preocupación…-cuando Link ve hacia arriba, ve el portal casi cerrado que empezaba a ser abierto nuevamente por dos fuertes y gruesas manos y un par de marcas rojas en aquel portal, estas los ojos de Ganondorf.

E esperado mucho tiempo para esto y-la voz de Ganondorf es callando cuando el portal empieza a aplicar más presión sobre el, no supo en que momento pero las Twinrova se habían posicionado una a cada lado para acelerar el proceso de cerrado, cada una tenia su mano izquierda extendida con un su mano casi convertida en puño, a medida que esta se cerraba el portal se cerraba, pero si Ganondorf abría el portal las manos de las hermas se abría, un potente grito de Ganondorf causa que el símbolo del poder empiece a brillar en su mano izquierda, el dolor se apodera de las hermanas, tanto así que sueltan sus escobas y se sujetan las muñecas con la otra mano.

No voy a dejarte…-decía Link en susurro, su trifuerza empezaba a brillar-¡no voy a dejar que regreses a este mundo!-su grito retumba por todo el templo y con esto su trifuerza cobra un brillo intenso, suelta a Zelda y arremete contra Ganondorf-¡pero que…!-al ver la acción de Link, sus ojos se dirigen a su cintura que era por donde Link se había sujetado y lo empuja, dos marcas blancas aparecen dentro de aquella tormenta, los ojos de Link¡-no me importa si debo conocer el infierno…simplemente no te voy a dejar pisar este suelo nunca más!-la trifuerza de Link se hacia cada vez más intensa y ni siquiera la fuerza súper-humana de Ganondorf podía combatir contra el coraje de Link

¡Link, si entras jamás saldrás!-gritan las hermanas a medida que el cuerpo de Link se introducía, la voz de Link sonaba fantasmal, pero esta empieza a resonar en todo el templo-lo se…no me importa si con esto impido que Ganondorf regresa, solo…solo díganle a Navi-Link guarda silencio por un momento y todo el templo se sume en silencio-que se sintió muy bien volver a verla-con esto en ultimo esfuerzo Link logra que Ganondorf suelte el portal y se introduce con el en este, las Twinrovas estaban apunto de "soltar" y dejar que el portal se cerrara cuando un potente grito proveniente de una pesada voz se escucha-¡No lo cierren!-todo el templo se estremece y en un ultimo esfuerzo ambas hermanas ven como se acercaba una extraña luz roja por el corredor, un destello de luz se introduce en el portal y penas este entre las hermanas son despedidas y el portal se cierra dejándolas a ellas y a Zelda tiradas en el suelo .

Kotake…esa fue-si…-se adelanta Kotake a su confundida hermana-solo espero que ellos dos puedan encontrar la forma de salir de ahí de lo contrario…-Kotake hace una pausa…completando su hermanas su presentimiento-Ganondorf no tan solo tendrá la trifuerza del coraje…sin que también tendrá a la Mascara Majoras bajo su control…

**Me tardare un poco para el siguiente, ya que empezare otro fic…(la continuación de uno de Naruto que tengo :P ) una vez haga el primer cap…hare el siguiente de este fic :D**

**Como siempre esperare sus Reviews, nos seguimos leyendo, cya :P**


	12. Ultima Oportunidad

**Lamento mucho el retraso, pero más vale tarde que nunca…aquí esta el siguiente cap, que lo disfruten :D **

**Ultima oportunidad.**

No voy a permitírtelo Ganondorf...-Navi no era más que un rayo de luz de color rojo, esta se movía en lo que parecía un tipo de túnel echo de niebla, su luz roja iluminaban las paredes del túnel-la vez anterior yo no puede ayudar a Link…-aquel rayo de Luz empezaba a tomar forma humana-esta vez…¡Voy a luchar!-de lo que era la "espalda" salen disparados dos rayos de luz negros los cuales "quiebran" la luz roja haciendo aparecer a Navi transformada en el demonio que era cuando lucho contra Shadow Link, aletea sus alas impulsándose hacia adelanta y acelerando cada vez más esperando salir lo más rápido posible de aquel túnel de oscuridad.

Aunque Navi había entrado pocos segundos después de Link, ya este y Ganondorf habían llegado a reino oscuro, un mundo completamente bizarro, todo lo que se veía y olía era muerte, el suelo no era más que arena de color rojo intenso, lo que se olía era únicamente sangre, el cielo oscuro, básicamente una tormenta de relámpagos que caen constantemente al suelo, Link ya llevaba más de media hora luchando contra Ganondorf y a diferencia de la vez anterior…Link era el que estaba perdiendo.

Que pasa Link…no es que ibas a evitar que regresara…¡ASI TUVIERAS QUE CONOCER EL MISMO INFIERNO!-sentencia Ganondorf al tiempo que envía a Link a los aires de un golpe, Link estaba exhausto, Link era el que más había luchado hasta el momento, contra Shadow Link, Naisha y ahora…su oponente era nada más y nada menos que Ganondorf, por si fuera poco el mismo campo de batalla lo afectaba de forma drástica, el único olor que había en el aire era el de la sangre, pero no quiere decir que era lo único en este…algo en el aire le robaba sus fuerzas, además…su arma no era más que una simple espada la cual se rompió al poco tiempo de haber empezado la lucha, desde entonces, Ganondorf empezó a atacar con sus puños y patadas disfrutando de cada golpe que conectaba a Link.

Con un demonio…a este paso moriré…-se dice así mismo Link quien se levantaba lentamente del suelo, su cuerpo no daba para más, sus piernas apenas soportaban su peso y su respiración era muy pesada-que pasa Link…no puedes ni con tu propia alma…-comenta Ganondorf con un tono de voz un tanto sádico y enfermo-supongo…que querrás sacármela ¿verdad…?-responde Link con una sonrisa en su golpeado rostro, una sonrisa que hace que Ganondorf arremeta con el y lo derribe de un solo golpe-¡como puedes estar tan contento!-exclama Ganondorf al ver a Link nuevamente poniéndose de pie, Link mostrando esa misma sonrisa responde esta vez con un tono de voz cansado-simple…estoy…a la espera…de alguien.

Ganondorf arremete nuevamente contra Link, pero esta vez, Ganondorf no es capaz de acercarse, la sombra de Link se torna completamente oscura y crece creando un círculo de diez metros de radio, cuando Ganondorf ve la sombra de Link crecer retrocede quedando fuera de esta, aun así…esto no era suficiente, de este circulo empiezan a salir cientos de sombras, todas con la forma de Link armadas con su escudo y espada, arremetiendo inmediatamente contra Ganondorf, Link no puede con su propia alma y se deja caer, aun que no toca el suelo, alguien lo sujeta, Link antes de caer inconciente dice-porque…tardaste tanto…-y termina de desmayarse.

Donde…donde estoy-Link empezaba a despertarse, sentía un calor intenso en todo su cuerpo, aun así no se sentía mal por todo lo contrario, aquella sensación resultaba revitalizarte, podía respirar nuevamente, inhalo una fuerte bocanada de aquel extraño aire, pero esta vez se sentía muy bien, lentamente abre sus ojos y lo primero que encuentra es una enorme pared de piedra, ve a la derecha y encuentra únicamente escaleras, apenas mueve su mano siente algo, baja su mirada y encuentra su espada reconstruida, pero esta vez todo su filo estaba echo de un metal negro

¿Donde estas…?-pregunta Link en un tono de voz algo débil al tiempo que busca a su alrededor, rápidamente nota que se encontraban dentro de un castillo, las paredes eran negras, Link no necesita voltear para saber que esta recostado a una especie de estatua-¿porque no te muestras?-pregunta nuevamente Link, este sigue sin obtener respuesta, Link sonríe y lanza un comentario al aire-no importa cual sea tu apariencia…para mi seguirás siendo la pequeña hada que conocí al comienzo de mi viaje…

El silencio reino por un momento, después de un momento Link escucho algo, levanta su mira pudo ver a Navi "arrastrándose" por la estatua en su forma demoníaca, su mirada se cruza con los ojos de Navi, por más aterradora que era los ojos de Navi mostraban ternura detrás de aquella intensa luz roja, a medida que Navi descendía iba regresando a su forma de Hylian, la piel negra se iba rasgando mostrando la piel clara de Navi, aun que esta aun tenia aquellas marcas, una vez que Navi se sienta al lado de Link esta había regresado a la "normalidad"

Link suspira mira al techo pregunta-Dime…¿sabes donde estamos?-Navi estaba sonrojada y sin mirar a Link responde-en un viejo castillo del reino oscuro…te traje aquí después de dejar a Ganondorf ocupado…-ya veo…-Link baja dirige ahora su mirada al frente, abre sus ojos y ve a Navi, sus miradas se cruzan de nuevo, la mirada de Link era serena-has cambiado mucho…mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi Navi-el tono de voz de Link le muestra a Navi que este realmente sabia que era ella, ya había peligro en usar su verdadero nombre.

Dime Link…¿desde…?-¿acaso importa…?-interrumpe Link a Navi esta rápidamente levanta su mirada para ver a Link, lo encuentra sonriendo nuevamente, Navi se sonroja por completo al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Link-acaso importa eso ahora Navi…dime acaso importa desde hace cuanto yo lo se…

Navi da respuesta solo se pone a jugar con sus dedos y retira su mirada de Link, este suspira y con un tono de voz muy sereno se dirige a esta-desde que te rehusaste por décima vez a acompañarme al bosque Kokiri…-Navi se sobresalta al oir a Link e inmediatamente lo busca, este ni siquiera la miraba, tenia su mirada hacia la pared que se encontraba frete de ellos-desde ese entonces empecé a sospechar, empecé analizar las cosas de forma muy detallada, fue entonces cuando me volví una persona muy fría…me sumí tanto en descubrir quien eras que empecé a asustarlas a ambas…me tardo un poco pero a la final fuiste tu quien me dijo quien eras en verdad…

Fui yo…¡quieres decir!-Link asiste y nuevamente sus miradas se cruzan-cuando te llame por tu nombre…POR TU VERDADERO NOMBRE la noche que nos atacaron…dije tu nombre solo por decirlo y mas nada…fue la expresión en tu rostro la que me termino de decir quien eras, de decirme que eras tu…-termina de hablar Link mostrando una sonrisa.

El silencio se apodera de aquel sitio…Navi estaba apunto de preguntar algo, pero Link se adelanta y comenta con aquel tono de voz sereno-ya sabes lo querías…-esta vez había algo extraño…Navi sentía que su cuerpo se movía, veía a Link cada vez más cerca, pero además de eso…había algo en el tono de voz de Link…aun era sereno…pero tenia algo oculto en este-ahora…quisiera saber porque huiste, porque te fuiste sin decirme nada…

Navi podía sentir el aliento de Link golpear su rostro, la separación de sus rostros no era mas grande que la mano abierta de cualquiera de los dos, las mejillas de Navi estaban completamente sonrojadas y sus ojos entre cerrados, no sabia que hacer, no podía retirar la mirada de los ojos de Link tampoco sentía que su cuerpo respondiera, si este se movía, seria solo en una dirección…hacia Link

Creo…que seria mejor…si te lo muestro-dice Navi casi en susurro y anula la distancia entre su rostros con un beso, los labios de Navi solo tocaron por un momento los de Link pero…lo que Navi no esperaba es que Link correspondiera al beso y esta se deja llevar, parecía una mezcla entre un sueño y una pesadilla aun así…disfrutaba de cada segundo en el que sus labios se encontraban unidos a los de Link.

Link y Navi se separan muy lentamente, abren sus ojos de forma sincronizada y una vez que sus miradas se encuentran Navi casi en susurro pregunta-porque…porque lo…-Link la silencia posando un dedo de su mano derecha en su labio y le responde-lo correspondí…porque lo quise…me imagine el porque habías huido después de todo esto…pero no solo por eso…-Link se sonroja un poco-porque comparto ese sentimiento con tigo…

Los ojos de Navi muestran lo que sentía, jamás se esperaba que Link dijese eso, y mucho menos al saber quien era ella en realidad, Navi estaba apunto de hablar nuevamente pero Link la silencia nuevamente de la misma manera-es un sentimiento muy hermoso…pero no se ganan guerras con solo amar…-Link toma su espada y se levanta, Navi no lo pierde de vista, Link le da una vuelta a su espada y la guarda en su funda, le dirige una mirada a Navi y extendiéndole una mano le dice-lo que si hace…es darte fuerzas para luchar…para levantarte después de caer…te da un motivo para seguir viendo…

La expresión de Navi mostraba el como se sentía, jamas en su vida había experimentado lo que sentía en ese momento, toma la mano de Link quien le ayuda aponerse de pie, una vez de pie, Link la envuelve con sus brazos y casi en susurro le dice a su oído-no mueras Navi…no mueras…-una gota de sangre sale del ojo derecho de Navi y con un tono lloroso Navi le dice al oído a Link-no te preocupes…no moriré…y se que tu tampoco lo harás…-con esto Navi también envuelve a Link con sus brazos quedando ambos a la espera de su ultimo desafió…esperando la aparición de Ganondorf…

**Nuevamente me despido y estaré a la espera de sus Reviews, hasta entonces…cya :D**


	13. Mensajero

**Hi, con la llegada de las vacaciones espero actualizar mas rápidamente, que lo disfruten :D**

**Mensajero.**

¡Despierte princesa, despierte!-las hermanas Twinrova intentaban despertar a Zelda, por mas que lo intentaban esta no reaccionaba-es inútil hermana…-comenta Koume-no nos podemos rendir ahora Koume, tenemos que despertarla y ponerle al tanto de la situación-replica Kotake

¡Hum…que…que paso…donde…donde estoy?-Zelda estaba despertando y ambas hermanas se alegran de oír su voz, aun que esta fuera apenas un susurro-¿se encuentra bien princesa?-pregunta las hermanas en unísono, la princesa al verlas se extraña un poco, pero se da cuenta de que están de su lado por la expresión de preocupación en sus rostros-Koume…Kotake…¿que…que sucede?-pregunta la princesa al tiempo que se sentaba y se sobaba la cabeza, las hermanas ponen inmediatamente al tanto de todo lo sucedido a Zelda el solo echo de oír las palabra "Ganondorf" y "liberado" hace que Zelda se estremezca, pero esta se aterra al oir que Link se encontraba atrapado con el en el Reino oscuro.

Si Link esta en el Reino Oscuro entonces Ganondorf… ¡Tenemos que sacarlo rápido a Link de ahí!-exclama Zelda pero al intentar ponerse de pie esta siente un terrible dolor en su espalda-¡Princesa!-exclaman las hermanas y ayudan a ponerse de pie-tenemos que darnos prisa…llévenme al templo de la luz ¡AHORA!-exclama Zelda, las hermanas estaban a punto de replicar cuando Zelda se adelanta y exclama-¡DIJE QUE AHORA!- las hermanas responden en el acto, Zelda se monta con Koume y empiezan a volar siendo seguidas muy de cerca Kotake-con dos sabios mal heridos será difícil abrir un portal al reino oscuro…y mucho mas mantenerlo abierto-Zelda se muerde un dedo-sin mencionar que tampoco estoy en las mejores condiciones…y mucho menos cuando haga lo que tengo que hacer para poder entregarle la espada Maestra a Link…

¡Fuera de mi camino malditas sombras!-exclama Ganondorf al tiempo que se deshacía de las ultimas sombras creadas por Navi-si creen que van a poder detenerme con una muy mala imitación de Shadow Link…están muy equivocados-Ganondorf se gira y clava la mirada en el horizonte, con dirección hacia Navi y Link-este es MI mundo…si creen que pueden esconderse de mi aquí…están muy equivocados…-Ganondorf se levanta del suelo y sale disparado como una flecha en busca de Navi y Link.

Princesa…si se puede saber…-iré a buscar a Link-responde Zelda de adelantado a la pregunta Koume-¡¿QUE?!-exclaman ambas hermanas en unísono, ya no estaban muy lejos de la ciudad, ambas hermanas deciden quedarse calladas por el momento al ver la expresión en el rostro de Zelda, esta hablaba por si misma, lo que acaba de decir no era en broma…realmente estaba decidida en ir a buscar a Link.

Zelda permanece inmutable ante el escenario que era el mercado dado que sabia que si Ganondorf regresaba a al mundo de los vivos, ese escenario se vería comúnmente por doquier, al llegar al Templo de la Luz Zelda les ordena llevarlas frente al pedestal de la puerta y así lo hacen Koume y Kotake entran volando y aterrizan frente a este-Nosotras…¿que hacemos…?-pregunta Koume al tiempo que Zelda se baja de su escoba-esperar…a que los sabios que estamos consientes podamos realizar un milagro…-responde Zelda con un tono de voz preocupante, ambas hermanas se intercambien una mirada de preocupación, Zelda extiende su mano derecha sobre el sitio en el que debería ir el Ruby de los Gorons y cierra sus ojos, inmediatamente el símbolo de la trifuerza en esta empieza a brillar, no tarda mucho para que se oiga el sonido de la gran puerta de piedra abriéndose y mostrando el pedestal donde se encontraba la Espada Maestra-síganme…-ordena Zelda y ambas hermanas obedecen.

Cuando Zelda y las hermanas entran la puerta de piedra se cierra y toda la habitación es llenada de un resplandor azul el cual encegese a las hermanas-este es…-es todo lo que consiguen decir las hermanas al ver el sitio en el que se encontraban…era el mismo sitio en el que Link despertó siete años en el futuro después de haber tomado la Espada Maestra

Zelda se coloca frente a la Espada Maestra extiende de nuevo su mano derecha y cierra sus ojos, nuevamente la trifuerza en su mano empieza a brillar, con esta cuatro luces aparecen encima de cuatro símbolos, cada uno representaba uno de los templos, el primero en hacerse presente es el Rey de Hyrule, seguido por Saria, Ruto y por ultimo Darunia-ya saben porque los e convocado…-pregunta Zelda a los sabios.

Porque el peor escenario se a presentado-responde Darunia al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, Zelda asiste, Ruto suspira-será difícil que abrirlo con tan solo cuatro y medio de siete…y mucho mas mantenerlo abierto-¿Cuatro y medio…?-se preguntan ambas hermanas al oir aquello, resultaba bastante raro eso, ese "medio"-lo se…pero nos queda de otra…sin esta espada…Link no podrá derrotar de nuevo a Ganondorf-añade Zelda, esta suspira cierra sus ojos y guarda silencio por un momento, en eso Saria suspira y comenta casi en susurro-no queda de otra-Zelda añade-no…no queda de otra-la trifuerza en la mano de zelda empieza a brillar en con junto todo su cuerpo.

¡Ustedes dos!-llama Darunia a ambas hermanas, esta reaccionan y dirigen su mirada a este-quizás no sean el sabio del Espíritu, pero sus poderes podrían ayudarnos en este momento aunque sea a abrir el portal, ya que tendrán otra tarea ustedes-las hermanas quedan con una expresión de incógnita, al verla Saria se adelanta a responder sus dudas-en condiciones normales…si estuviésemos todos los sabios, podríamos abrir el portal entre este mundo y el oscuro y "regular" lo que entra y lo que sale.

Ganondorf no es el único que habita ese sitio-habla Ruto y las hermanas en el acto dirigen su mirada hacia esta-deben saber que ahí todo tipo de seres habitando ese sitio, Ganondorf no sentirá la energía generada por el portal dado que tendrá toda su atención centrada en Link-pero los demás seres si la sentirán-continua el ultimo sabio restante, el de la luz-su misión será evitar que estas criaturas traspasen el portal

Mientras la mía…-ambas hermanas no se habían dado cuenta pero el resplandor que provenía de Zelda había cesado dirigen su mirada a esta y se sorprenden al ver doble…Zelda y Sheik estaban parados uno al lado del otro Zelda se veía muy cansada mientras Sheik se veía mucho más fresco-será llevarle la espada Maestra…-Sheik sujeta el mango de la espada y esta se convierte en un rallo de luz que se coloca sobre la espada de Sheik tomando de nuevo la forma de la espada guardada en su funda-a Link…

Lis…Listos…-pregunta Zelda al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie, las hermanas dirige una mirada a esta y notan una mirada decidida en Zelda…sin dudarlo las hermanas se fusionan y se posicionan donde deberían estar Nabooru mientras Sheik posiciona donde debería estar Impa, los sabios se sientan en posición de meditación ya que les esperaba una difícil tarea, mientras que Sheik y Twinrova se quedan parados, Zelda extiende su brazo hacia el cielo y todo el pedestal empieza a brillar.

Los símbolos que representaban cada medallón empieza a brillar y se levanta una pared del color de cada templo, la expresión de los sabios era relativamente serena, mostraban algo de dolor debido al esfuerzo que hacían, mientras que Sheik y Twinrova mostraban una expresión de dolor mucho mas pronunciada, pero quien sufría la mayor presión era Zelda, tanto así que sudaba sangre, el haberse divido la había cansado mucho por el simple echo de que le había entregado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas a Sheik dado que la tarea que le esperaba no era sencilla, pero no había pensado en si misma y le empezaba afectar gravemente.

Un poco más…solo un poco más…-se decía Zelda mientras intentaba soportar aquel intenso dolor, su mano derecha le ardía, justo frente a su mano a unos pocos metros se podía ver algo de color blanco que empezaba a tomar la forma de una esfera hasta que esta estalla tomando la forma de esta, Zelda es repelida cayendo sin fuerzas a unos metros de donde estaba mientras que Sheik y Twinrova se lanza inmediatamente atravesando aquella esfera de luz entrando al mismo túnel que Navi había tomado antes.

Aun que no han pasado más que una media hora desde que despertamos…quien sabe cuanto tiempo ya tenga Link peleando contra Ganondorf…-se decía Sheik con preocupación-mientras el portal este abierto ambos tiempos trascurrirán de igual forma, pero aun así…no se cuanto podrán mantener los sabios abierto el portal pero sobre todo…-la expresión de preocupación de Sheik se intensifica-es difícil saber si aun estamos a tiempo de detener a Ganondorf…

**Bueno…me despido hasta el siguiente cap, cya :P esperare sus reviews como siempre XP**


	14. Inicio del Fin

**Cada vez falta menos XD, disfrutenlo : )**

**Comienzo del Fin.**

Ganondorf estallaba en ira, la frustración lo invadía, se encontraba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia cunado fue detenido por ALGO que el ni siquiera pudo ver, estaba dispuesto a descubrir que rayos lo detuvo y terminar con eso y con Link de una vez por todas.

El castillo en el que se encontraba Link ahora estaba a su alcance, y cada vez se acercaba más, pero para Ganondorf algo andaba muy mal, sentía la presencia de Link y de nadie más, sabia que Link tenia algún tipo de compañero…pero no sentía su presencia, aun así eso no le importaba solo quería terminar con Link, ya no le importaba tanto salir del reino oscuro, con detener el "Linaje" del héroe del tiempo le parecía victoria más que suficiente, de esta forma nunca jamás ni el, ni su descendencia se interpondría en su camino nuevamente.

Porque tarda tanto-se preguntaba Link esperando sentado al barandal de la escalera frente aquella estatua-se supone que ya…-Link no termina de comentar cuando la puerta sale disparada y golpea la pared que se encontraba justo debajo de el, el sitio en el que pesaba ponerse inicialmente, Link traga al ver como aquella puerta se clavo en la pared.

Me sorprende que no te ocultes ¡maldita rata!-sentencia Ganondorf al ver a Link ahí sentada con una expresión bastante serena, Link busca a Ganondorf y sorprendentemente permanece inmutable, señala las puertas y comenta con un tono voz bastante calmado-agradezco…haber cambiado de opinión y haberme sentado aquí en lugar de halla abajo.

Ganondorf estalla en ira al oir el comentario de Link, levanta ambas manos y una esfera negra de tamaño considerable aparece en esta-¡Como puedes estar tan tranquilo en un momento…-inmediatamente Ganondorf siente la segunda presencia, a diferencia de la de Link, la segunda presencia se sentía si fuese otro el…energía oscura en su totalidad, Ganondorf deja de cargar y salta rápidamente aun lado para evitar ser golpeado, justo en el momento que Ganondorf se quita cae algo negro a una velocidad asombrosa, golpeando y destruyendo el sitio en el que estaba parado levantando una nube de polvo, Link permanecía inmutable observando lo que sucedía desde su cómodo puesto.

¡Que rayos!-Ganondorf se sorprende al ver lo que sale de la nube de polvo, por primera vez ve a Navi, aun así este no se deja sorprender por la velocidad y apariencia de Navi y la golpea enviado la donde las puertas, Navi reacciona al golpe y se gira en el aire "aterrizando" en la pared, clavándose un poco en esta pero sin recibir mucho daño.

No sabia…que tenias un "perro" para hacer tu trabajo-comenta Ganondorf aun un poco sorprendido de lo que acaba de suceder, Link solo muestra una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que Navi se baja de la pared y cae a "cuatro patas" mostrándole una mirada sangrienta a Ganondorf.

Ganondorf se endereza y se echa a reír-Esto si es bueno, creí que eras de los chicos buenos, pero te pareces mas a mi de lo que creí-Link muestra nuevamente su sonrisa maliciosa y da un salto cayendo justo al lado de Navi-no te has dado cuenta verdad Ganondorf…no sabes quien es…ella…-pregunta Link con extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Ganondorf se deja de reír y clave su mirada en Link-¡por su puesto que se quien es…es la Mascara Majoras, no se porque te ayuda, pero con su poder y tu trifuerza podré adueñarme de lo que desee sin mayor esfuerzo!-Link suelta una risita acompañada de Navi las cuales confunden a Ganondorf, Navi mira a Ganondorf y le dice aun riéndose-cerca…muy cerca…has acertado en parte…-Link añade aun riéndose-quien esta a mi lado…es quien alguna vez fue mi hada…Navi-Ganondorf se sorprende al oir aquello, Link y Navi inmediatamente cambian su expresión de risa a una completamente seria-a diferencia de la vez anterior…esta vez SI luchare-las garras de Navi crecen y sus alas se extienden, se pone en posición para correr y añade-esta vez…¡terminaremos el trabajo que iniciamos!-lo que parecía seria un pequeño salto que da Link se convierte en un gran salto, tanto así que alcanza a Ganondorf, este esquiva el rápido golpe de Link el cual corta la pared que golpea, inmediatamente Ganondorf también esquiva la envestida de Navi cayendo de pie sobre los escalones-dos contra uno, por mi no ahí problema-sentencia Ganondorf y con un movimiento rápido se quita su capa preparándose para luchar en serio.

A una distancia considerable de donde Ganondorf Link y Navi luchaban se abre el portal que había creado los sabios y de este salen Twinrova y Sheik, Twinrova se veía bastante y sale volando mientras que Sheik sale rodando y se veía algo cansado-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta Twinrova al tiempo que descendía al lado de Sheik este se pone de rodillas y responde jadeando-tranquila…estaré bien…es solo que…siento que me hace falta algo-con esto Sheik le dirige una mirada sarcástica a Twinrova, esta le devuelva la mirada acompañada de un sonrisa y al tiempo que le ayuda a ponerse de pie le responde-se a lo que te refieres…quizás seamos las únicas que entienda eso…

Sheik le devuelve la mira y una vez de pies inspección al lugar, no había nada en la cercanía excepto cadáveres los cuales no le daban buena espina a Sheik-ten cuidado…no sabemos cuando estos chicos decidirán moverse-previene Sheik a Twinrova quien ya tenia eso en mente, Sheik forma un seño ninja con sus manos y su cuerpo se empieza a ver borroso-espero verte pronto-comenta Sheik y se desaparece en el aire dejando sola a Twinrova con aquel montón de huesos.

La batalla entre Link y Navi contra Ganondorf no les iban las cosas como las habían planeado, gracias al nuevo equipamiento de Navi, Link era quizás tres veces el mismo de fuerte, su velocidad era enceguecedora y su fuerza mounstrosa, sin mencionar que su espada resultaba realmente fuerte, no se rompía ante el mas fuerte golpe contra piedra ni nada, mientras que la velocidad fuerza y poderes Navi hacían de lo suyo, mostraba el poder de la Majoras pero ni aun la combinación de ambos no resultaba suficiente para hacerle frente a Ganondorf.

Que pasa Link…¿acaso tu y tu hadita no pueden contra mi…?-pregunta Ganondorf en un tono burlón, gran parte interna del castillo estaba destruido, Link y los demás se encontraban en los jardines ubicados en el centro del castillo, Link y Navi estaban jadeando, exhaustos frente a Ganondorf quien estaba parado de brazos cruzados con una expresión de sobervia, sabían que Ganondorf iba a ser duro de vencer, pero en esta ocasión ni siquiera Navi y Link estaban a la altura de Ganondorf

Que pasa…¿acaso sigues esperando a alguien eh?-pregunta nuevamente Ganondor en tono burlón Link no da respuesta, este estaba exhausto, pero Navi empezaba a perder el control de si misma, Ganonodorf nota esto-que pasa niña…no es que ibas a ayudar a Link…-Ganondorf sigue burlándose de Navi hasta que esta por fin pierde el control y se lanza contra este-¡Espera Navi!

Ganondorf contraataca con un golpe enviando a Navi contra la pared del castillo, Link se voltea para buscar a Navi pero apenas lo hace ve que su sombra se extiende, muy mala señal, voltea su rostro lentamente y ve a Ganondorf con su mano izquierda levantada hacia el cielo, encima de esta una esfera que desprecia una luz negra, muy malos recuerdos llegaron a la mente de link en ese instante

Este…¡es tu fin!-sentencia Ganondorf, este mueve su mano hacia atrás, pero antes de que la mueva hacia delante, este es golpeado en toda la espalda causando que su ataque se desvanesca en el aire

Link estaba sorprendido, después de que Ganondorf es golpeado aparece frente a este la persona que lo hizo-no pudiste ser mas oportuno Sheik…-pensó Link, Sheik golpea en el estomago a Ganonodorf, luego un golpe en la barbilla y por ultimo un golpe en el pecho el cual genera una explosión sónica enviando a Ganondorf al otro extremo del castillo.

Link rápidamente corre hacia Sheik, este la espada maestra con su mano derecha y extiende su brazo, Link pasa a una velocidad que le cuesta creer un poco a Sheik tomando la espada, este rapidamente la acomoda para apuñalar a Ganondorf-¡este termina aquí!-sentencia Link

Ganondorf intenta levantarce pero no puede-¡¿que rayos?!-este estaba atado al suelo por unas sombras-no te gustan las sombras ¿eh…Ganondorf?-aquella voz petrifica a Ganondorf, era Navi, voltea y ve su rostro saliendo de la pared de ladrillo. Aun que un grito estremecedor es lo ultimo que oye Ganondorf.

No…no puede ser-Ganondorf siente en su pecho un frio intenso, lentamente voltea su rostro y encuentra a Link con una mirada seria, ve a su pecho y encuentra la espada maestra clavada en este, fue una perforación tan limpia que Ganondorf apenas la sintió-No…puede…ser…como…-pregunta Ganondorf quien cada vez se encontraba mas débil, Navi y Link responden en unísono-no necesitas saberlo…-con esto Ganondorf deja de moverse

**Dos o tres mas y termino este fic WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Espero lo esten disfrutando hasta ahora, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, cya ;) **


	15. De regreso en Hyrule

**Ahora solo falta un ULTIMO CAP!!! Espero disfruten de este, asi sea algo corto -.-;**

**De regreso en Hyrule.**

Link se queda contemplando por un momento a Ganondorf sujetando la espada maestra firmemente en su lugar, la sombra que ataba a Ganondorf al suelo se desvanece y Navi sale de la pared-se lo que te inquieta…-comenta Navi mientras termina de salir esta no tenia sus alas, Link retira lentamente la espada, una vez afuera la sacude quitándole la sangre de Ganondorf, sin quitarle la mirada a Ganondorf comenta con un tono de voz severo-si este es el infierno…donde uno muere eternamente…

Sheik no se había movido de su lugar, había muchas cosas que le sorprendió en ese momento, pero si había algo que quería saber era, quien era esa "cosa" con la que estaba hablando Link, este dirige una mirada a Sheik por encima de su hombro, este no hace nada mas que notar la mirada en el, era seria y fría, este parece decirle algo a Navi antes de voltear a ver a Ganondorf

¿De que estarán hablando?-se pregunta Sheik confundido, este nota que Link y Navi llegan a algo, Navi da un gran salto y su cuerpo empieza a brillar de color negro, su cuerpo se empieza a deformar, se alarga y se estira, hasta que toma la forma que desea, Navi se había transformado en una versión negra de Volvagia de un movimiento rápido toma a Link e inmediatamente se dirige con Sheik, sheik dudaba de dejarse agarrar por esa cosa, pero si Link estaba hablando con Link y este se dejo tomar fácilmente por eso, se da la vuelta para que lo tome Navi.

Después de que Navi lo sujeta se eleva rápidamente-¿que camino?-pregunta muy calmado pero firme, Sheik nota la expresión en el rostro de Link, era algo nerviosa-sur-oeste, a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí-responde Sheik, Navi de un movimiento se pone en marcha en esa dirección.

¿Que sucede Link, porque están tan nervioso y que rayos es esto que no lleva volando?-pregunta Sheik, Link permanece inmutable-no negare que estoy nervioso…porque creo que Ganondorf no esta muerto-los ojos de Sheik básicamente crecen al oir eso-después de todo…¿estamos en el mismo infierno no es así?-lo que Link decía tenia sentido, y mucho-y…-pregunta Sheik nuevamente, esta vez Link suelta una risita-es una larga historia…pero lo resumiré diciendo que "esto" como lo llamaste es lo que alguna vez fue mi pequeña compañera Navi-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-se exalta Sheik y levanta la mirada para ver el rostro del Dragón que era Navi en ese momento, no habían palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento.

L…i…n…k…-Navi se estremece al sentir una gran energía surgiendo, todos voltean al sentir como las garras que lo sujetaban se sacudieron un poco, veían un como se formaba un huracán en cima del sitio en el que se encontraban-lo que pesaba, ¡Sheik, vete sin nosotros!-grita Link

¡Te has vuelto loco, vine a buscarte y no pienso a irme sin ti!-replica Sheik, Link responde-no viniste a buscarme, viniste a traerme esto-Link toma el mango de la espada maestra-con la fuerza que esta tomando Ganondorf el solo podrá abrir un portal a Hyrule, es decir…todo será en vano si eso sucede-Sheik nota que Link estaba completamente decidido y resultaba cierto lo que el decía-solo tengo un favor que pedirte…

¡Link!-los sabios pueden escuchar semejante grito, todos sin excepción se estremecen-Ese era…-Ganondorf…-completa Zelda al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie-¡Zelda!-exclaman los sabios en unísono-Sheik…me apuesto al tanto de lo que sucede…el y Twinrova regresaran…pero Link se quedara a luchar-ninguno de los sabios objeta, sabia que con ese poder Ganondorf podría escapar por sus propios medios y el único capaz de detenerlo era Link, desde cualquier punto de vista….todos podían salir perdiendo, esta vez…no era seguro de Link pudiera ganar

Que esperan que no regresan-Twinrova estaba preocupada, los huesos del cementerio en el que llegaron habían cobrado vida, pero esta no era su mayor preocupación, sino el que regresara Sheik y se alegra al verlo acercarse a toda velocidad, pero lo ve solo sin compañía, se podía imaginar que sucedía, apenas este llega a su lado ambos saltan al portal cerrándose este apenas entran ambos.

Cuando ambos salen del otro lado el portal se cierra Twinrova cae al suelo mientras una luz ilumina el cuarto regresando este al templo de la luz, los sabios caen exhaustos al suelo, cuando Twinrova se levanta se da cuenta que Sheik regreso a ser uno con Zelda, pero también ve al lado de esta algo que no había notado, era el gorro de Link-es no es…-es algo…que Sheik prometió entregar-responde Zelda algo cansada y colocando su mano encima del gorro-Twinrova inmediatamente busca a Zelda y encuentra tristeza en su rostro, sondea el cuarto pero los sabios no se encuentran, estaban solo ellas dos en el cuarto del pedestal.

Malon estaba en el rancho sumamente preocupada porque veía salir el humo de la ciudad, en especial porque el puente estaba completamente destruido, los días pasaron hasta que se cumplió el mes ni Link ni Navi había regresado, Malon no sabia que pensar, después de lo que le sucedió a la ciudad, sin mencionar el echo de que Epona y Black habían regresado solos al Rancho.

Las reparaciones en la ciudad estaban avanzando y Malon se había propuesto a ayudar-disculpa…¿tu eres Malon verdad?-pregunta una voz femenina, Malon se voltea y encuentra a nada mas y nada menos que la princesa Zelda-por ser la princesa, esta no se quedo en su palacio a esperar que reconstruyeran su ciudad, dejo su traje de princesa en el palacio y se puso a trabajar como todos los demás-tengo algo que entregarte-Malon queda confundida, pero se horroriza al ver lo que le entregan, era el gorro negro de Link-le pediré a los guardias que te lleven al rancho, no creo que quieras trabajar después de esto-Malon cae de rodillas sujetando el gorro reventando en llanto.

Ya a pasado un mes desde que Malon recibió el gorro de Link, y la ciudad habia sido reconstruida por completo, Malon seguia trabajando en el rancho, pero le costaba sobre ponerse al echo de que Link estuviera muerto, simplemente no soportaba la sola idea-¿Huh…quien…quien anda ahí?-una noche Malon esta regresando al interior de su casa cuando escucha los paso de un…quizás dos personas, a medida que giraban para entrar se podía ver la sombra, eran dos personas, se veían sumamente casadas por la forma de caminar, se podía ver que una ayudaba a la otra a mantenerse de pie, Malon va en la ayuda de ambas pero se detiene en seco encontrarse con aquellas dos personas-Ho…la….-M…al….on.

**Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido, hasta entonces, cya :P**


	16. Despedida

**Bueno…POR FIN el ultimo cap, este a sido hasta la fecha mi Fic mas largo (Aniem4ker cae exhausto) espero disfruten de este ulitmo cap :)**

**Despedida.**

Malon estaba petrificada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, deseaba moverse, pero no sabia si era real lo que veía frente suyo, Link y Navi, ambos heridos bañados en sangre, Navi ayudaba a caminar a Link, este se encontraba muy débil, aun y cuando Navi tenia mas heridas que el Link era el mas adolorido-¿a…si…n…os…reci…ves…eh…Ma…lon?-pregunta de forma forzosa Link, las lagrimas no tardan en aparecer en los ojos de Malon quien se lanza a abrazarlos.

¡Los creía muertos a los dos!-Malon abraza primero a Link, inmediatamente lo cubre con sus brazos Navi se deja caer contra la pared de tierra dejando a Link en los brazos de Malon-¡Navi, te encuentras bien!

Link estaba inconciente en los brazos de Malon por consiguiente no pudo oir, pero Navi muestra sorpresa cuando es llamada por su verdadero nombre, muestra una tenue sonrisa levanta su mano derecha y señala a Link-ayu…ayúdalo a el pri…mero…lue…go ven por mi…

Navi también podía hablar mas fluidamente que Link, Malon no protesta, asiste e inmediatamente se echa un brazo de Link a su cuello y empieza a arrástralo al tiempo que llamaba a su padre.

¡¿QUE RAYOS…?!-Talon sale de la casa molesto al ser interrumpido su descanso por Malon, pero se petrifica al ver a Malon cargando a Link-por favor papa…ayúdame-Talon repode inmediatamente a las palabras de su hija y le quita a Link de los hombros.

¡Papa, por favor cura a Link , yo tengo que encargarme de algo ahora mismo!-exclama Malon, Talon quería objetar la decisión de su hija, pero nota una extraña expresión que no había visto antes en su hija, era una especie de tristeza, algo difícil de describir-bueno…pero no tardes…cuando termines ven rápido-Malon asiste y espera que su padre entre con Link a la casa.

Malon se disponía a correr a buscar a Navi pero escucha la puerta del gallinero que se encontraba detrás suyo abrirse-¿como…cuando?-se preguntaba Malon, se voltea y lentamente se asoma, apenas su cabeza pasa el portal es asustada por la tenue voz de Navi quien estaba sentada justo al lado de la entrada-¿Link…como…como esta?

¿Eh…bueno…papa y mama se encargaran del mientras tanto?-comenta Malon algo nerviosas por el susto, entra y cierra la puerta con llave-¿no…no te extraña…que pueda hablar…o…que me halla movido hasta…haca tan rápido?-pregunta algo cansada Navi.

Malon se recuesta a la puerta y se deja deslizar hasta que finalmente cae sentada-si Zelda no me hubiera dicho acerca de ti…me extrañaría un poco…quizás…creería que eres un fantasma-termina de decir Malon con una sonrisa, Navi le devuelve una sonrisa débil a Malon.

Por un momento el silencio se apodera de cuarto, hasta que Malon se dirige a Navi con un tono alegre-¿quieres que te ayude con tus heridas?

No gracias…-responde Navi-yo sola puedo, aun que me gustaría un baño después-Malon añade con una sonrisa-pues si, el oler a sangre no es el perfumen mas exquisito de todos-aun que fue un chiste bastante malo ambas terminaron riéndose, aun que las risas fueron cesando, hasta que en el rostro de Malon quedo una expresión de tristeza.

Lo siento Malon no fue…-no tienes porque disculparte-interrumpe Malon a Navi, esta rápidamente busca el rostro de Malon y encuentra una sonrisa-se quien eres…y lo que eres ahora…creo saber lo que eres capaz de hacer y sentir…-Malon se lleva sus manos al pecho mientras Navi seguí contemplando aquella extraña sonrisa, en la que se mezclaba la felicidad con la tristeza-seré sincera, te odio…te odio por el echo de que Link te eligió, lo amo con todo mi corazón y no pude llegar a lo que deseaba con el mientras tu si…

Navi se sobresalta al escuchar esas palabras, era cierto Navi se disculpa por que sentía el odio latir en el corazón de Malon pero no sintió lo otro, la felicidad, Malon sujeta el rostro de Navi con ambas manos, la expresión de Malon simplemente angelical-pero al mismo tiempo…me siento Feliz…muy feliz porque la persona a la que amo y mi hermana encontraron la felicidad-Navi no da crédito a sus oídos, Malon la acaba de llamar "hermana" realmente la consideraba una hermana

Malon suelta el rostro de Navi y procede a abrazarla-si uno ama a una persona debe dejarla elegir, debe sacrificarse por la persona que ama…un novio…así uno lo ame con toda su alma…viene y va hasta que los sentimientos de uno son correspondidos-Malon abraza con mas fuerza a Navi y su tono de voz se vuelve lloroso-prefiero perder a un novio que perder a un amigo o una hermana…-Navi nuevamente escucha que es llamada hermana-Malon…-dice de forma muy leve Navi, las lagrimas empiezan a fluir de sus ojos

Se que amas a Link como yo, por eso se que el será muy feliz a tu lado…también se…que no importa lo que pase, por mas que lleves esa maldita mascara JAMAS…le harás daño a Link…JAMAS-Navi ya no lo soporta mas, termina reventando en llanto y devolviéndole el abrazo a Malon, no se dirigen ninguna otra palabra, su llanto y su abrazo resultaba mas que suficiente para expresar lo que sentía la una por la otra.

Pasa el tiempo, tres meses antes de que Link se recupere completamente, mientras Navi se recupera rápidamente gracias a los poderes de la Majoras, mientras Link por ser un Hylian tarda mas en recuperarse, aun que…Navi una vez siendo capaz de moverse mas fluidamente abandona el Rancho antes de que siquiera Talon o alguien la viera, no quería que nadie viera en la viera en esa condición.

Así…¿que te vas verdad Link?-pregunta Malon al aun adolorido pero mejorado Link en su cama, este asiste, Malon le muestra una sonrisa encontrando la oportunidad para hablarle de sus conocimientos acerca de Navi, cosa que Link ya sabia dado que le había pedido a Sheik que le contara todo lo sucedido, aun asi le gusto la calma y serenidad con la que lo tomo Malon.

¿Como veo estas conciente de lo que es Navi ahora…?-pregunta Link muy seranamente, Malon asiste, luego una expresión que mostraba preocupación aparaece en su rostro, Link asiste conociendo ya la pregunta de Malon-es posible que pase…si eso llegase a pasar yo tengo que estar cerca…para que Navi por lo menos pueda morir como una Hylian si no se le es posible revertir.

Malon no dice nada mas que mostrar una expresión de tristeza-no te preocupes…-Malon al escuchar la voz de Link voltea a verlo encontrando una sonrisa-haremos todo lo posible para que no suceda.

Malon le devuelve la sonrisa, pero al ver que Link intenta sentarse Malon intenta detenerlo pero aun así Link se sienta-ya estoy mejor…no te preocupes-comenta Link con una sonrisa bastante tierna en su rostro-estoy bien de echo…mañana me tengo que ir.

Malon no da comentario en primera instancia, termina mostrando una sonrisa y preguntando-¿te llevaras a Epona?

¿Seria muy desagradable de nuestra parte dejarte sin ella tan bien no lo crees…?-responde Link con una sonrisa, la sonrisa en el rostro de Malon se borra apareciendo una expresión trizte, Link extiende sus brazos e inmediatamente Malon se lanza a abrazarlo-te voy a extrañar Link…te extrañare…

No te preocupes…una vez que todo termine regresaremos…te lo prometo…-responde Link el silencio se apodera de la habitación, hasta que Malon se propone a preguntar algo-Link…acaso yo podría…

Link inmediatamente jala a Malon y la introduce en la cama, acostándola encima de el-por una noche que comportamos la misma cama…no hará ningún daño a nadie…y no creo que a Navi el importe…-susurra Link al oído de Malon por su tono de voz fácilmente puede ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Link, los ojos de Malon se llenan de lagrimas y abraza mas fuerte a Link, este empieza a acariciar la espalda de Malon y no se detiene hasta que ambos caen dormidos.

Malon se empezaba a despertar pero al mover su mano no encuentra nada-¡Link!-Malon se despierta súbitamente buscando a Link, lo encuentra al lado de la cama sentado en la silla con una expresión serena en su rostro y ya vestido-cálmate Malon…no me pensaba ir sin despedirme-comenta Link con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Malon suspira y le devuelve la sonrisa a Link, después de desayunar ya Link tenia un bolso con lo que necesitaba para llegar a Termia, pero antes que parta Malon le pide que se espere, quería que le entregara algo a Navi, Link se queda intrigado al ver como Malon sale corriendo a toda velocidad, cuando Malon sale de su casa Link se sorprende con lo que ve-entrégasela a Navi por favor…-Malon tenia en sus manos su la muñeca de Epona que había tejido, Link sonríe, toma la muñeca y la guarda

Tu quédate con esto…devuélvemelo cuando regrese-con esto Link le coloca su gorro en la cabeza a Malon quien no puede evitar sonrojarse, Link se da media vuelta y se despídete con un movimiento de su mano, dejando ahí a Malon viendo como salía de Lon Lon Ranch con la esperanza que algún día regresaran las dos personas que mas estimaba…su amado Link y quien una vez fue hada y ahora era consideraba su hermana…Navi.

**Bueno, no me queda mas que pedirles el ultimo review de este Fic, ahora terminare mi Fic Celos de Naruto, nos seguimos leyendo y hasta el proximo fic, cya ;)**


End file.
